


Night of Sixth Magnitude Star

by Raysele



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Artist Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Jilix is twins, Little bit Hyunlix, M/M, Office worker Seungmin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/pseuds/Raysele
Summary: Kim Seungmin menemukan seorang pelukis di bawah langit berbintang.
Relationships: Han Jisung/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. About him.

**TELAH MENJADI** kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, menyetir saat cakrawala menggelap dengan berbagai titik gemerlap menggantung manja, laksana meminta tuk dihitung. Tangannya berfokus menyetir, namun netranya tak dapat lepas tuk memuja langit. Musik mengalun pelan, menemani agar ia tak kesepian.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tak mampu ditarik lebih lebar dari ini. Mati lampu di kota menjadikan segalanya sempurna. Biasanya lampu kota menghalanginya tuk mengagumi keindahan bintang. Ia menurunkan kecepatannya dari tiga puluh kilo meter per jam, menjadi dua puluh kilo meter.

Lewat jam dua belas malam, kendaraan telah berkurang drastis. Seungmin menyusuri malam dengan segala kebahagiaan yang tak pernah lepas. Ia kerap berharap agar langit selalu seindah dan sedamai ini. Mengingat ia kerja besok, Seungmin memilih meninggalkan keindahan dan berpulang. Hatinya tak dapat menghilangkan rasa sayang sekali, andai besok ia libur--meliburkan diri, jikalau tak takut gajinya dipotong, maka dapat dipastikan ia akan mengelilingi kota hingga fajar menjemput.

Ia menelusuri jalan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Kemungkinan ia menabrak hewan dan manusia sekarang, lebih besar daripada saat lampu menyala. Seungmin menilik sekitar dengan teliti, hingga kedua netranya menangkap seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan di trotoar dengan pepohonan menjulang sebagai penghias.

Pemuda itu tak jangkung. Menggenakan kaos putih berlengan panjang, celana _training_ senada pula. Bawaannya hanya sekadar tas ransel hitam--terlihat berat karena mengembung--dan tangannya memeluk peralatan lukis, mulai dari kanvas dan penyangganya--Seungmin tak tahu namanya. Pemuda berjalan pelan, entah didorong rasa apa, Seungmin mengikutinya dengan mengekori di belakang.

Mobilnya berhenti tatkala si pemuda berbalik, menatapnya. Pemuda mendekatinya, mengetuk kaca jendela dan Seungmin masih tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tanpa disadari, jemarinya bergetar tatkala menekan tombol. Kaca jendela perlahan menurun. Segera ia bertatap wajah dengan sosok asing tersebut.

"Aku enggak bermaksud--"

"Di sekitar sini ada hotel?" ucapan Seungmin dipotong dengan cepat, intonasinya terdengar lelah dan menggesa.

"Enggak ada," jawab Seungmin mantap.

"Oh," pemuda terdengar kecewa di balik cara dingin ia berujar, "Terima kasih."

Ia berbalik ingin melanjuti perjalanannya yang takkan membuahkan hasil. Segera Seungmin membuka pintu mobilnya, berteriak sebelum pemuda berjalan terlampaui jauh.

"Tunggu!" Pemuda menoleh, namun tak mempersempit jarak. "Anu ..., kalau kau tak ada tujuan, kau boleh tinggal di tempatku."

Seungmin tak tahu mengapa ia mampu seberani itu. Pemuda di depannya butuh tempat tinggal, ia hanya kasihan kepadanya. Ia mengucapkan ulang perkataan itu agar tertanam dalam benak, serta menambah keyakinannya. Seungmin juga tak ingin membayangkan skenario buruk bahwa si pemuda akan pingsan atau ditemukan mati keletihan.

"Apartemenku cukup luas, aku tinggal sendirian. Kau kelihatan capek sekali. Nanti kau akan pingsan kalau jalan terus."

"Kau enggak takut kalau aku orang jahat? Oh iya, bisa jadi pula kau orang jahat, kan?" Samar, Seungmin dapat melihat lengkungan sinis yang tercipta dalam rautnya.

"Aku yakin kamu bukan orang jahat. Kalau aku orang jahat, sekarang aku akan merebut seluruh barangmu dan membiarkanmu mati di luar." Seungmin merasakan tatapan menilai milik pemuda yang terkesan menusuk. Sesaat keheningan merayapi mereka. Sampai akhirnya pemuda melangkah maju, mendekati Seungmin perlahan.

"Terima kasih, hmm ...."

"Kim Seungmin."

"Terima kasih, Seungmin_-ssi_."

Seungmin membuka pintu belakang, mempersilakan pemuda menaruh kanvasnya. Hendak pemuda duduk di belakang, Seungmin menahannya dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Aku lebih suka temanku duduk di sampingku, enggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Oke."

Seungmin kembali ke bangku penyetir, ia tersenyum tatkala melihat si pemuda duduk di samping seraya memasang sabuk mengaman. Tak butuh waktu lama, keempat roda terpacu laju. Mereka membiarkan musik mengalun, membebaskan mereka dari belenggu keheningan. Entah jarum detik telah berkeliling berapa kali. Seungmin mengerjap-ngerjap, ia baru sadar suatu hal.

"Aku belum tanya namamu, ya?"

"Belum."

"Kau tak berniat memberitahuku?"

"Jisung, Han Jisung."

Seketika Seungmin ingin bertanya perkara apa yang ia lakukan hingga larut, terdengar dengkuran pelan, ia menoleh. Jisung tertidur menyamping dengan menjadikan jendela sebagai penahan. Seungmin merasakan sesuatu milik Jisung yang mirip dengannya, namun ia masih tak mengetahuinya. Segumpalan pertanyaan pun bagai benang kusut yang tak terselesaikan.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Adalah ucapan pertama yang menulusup ke dalam benaknya hari ini. Ingin sekali Jisung menggeleng, lalu kembali dalam posisi meringkuk, mencari sisa kehangatan kembali. Namun, tatkala melihat langit-langit putih yang berbeda dengan dinding kelabu yang biasanya tampak. Ia memilih meregangkan tubuh sejenak, berupa mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, lalu duduk.

Sepasang netranya masih setia terpejam. Hingga terasa kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangannya, ia pun perlahan menyibakkan jelaga dunia. Hal yang kedua ia dapati selain dinding putih adalah wajah Kim Seungmin dengan segala senyuman tulus, serta gelas bening berisi air putih hangat yang tengah ditaruh dalam dekapan jemarinya.

"Minum, air hangat pas pagi banyak kegunaannya." Jisung menurut, membiarkan cairan bening menginvasi kerongkongan, sampai ke titik temunya.

"Jam berapa?"

"Tujuh." Jisung mengangguk mengerti, menguap lebar-lebar. Perlahan, Seungmin beranjak dari kasur, menuju dapur minimalis yang berdominan putih serta abu-abu. Samar-samar aroma masakan menggelitik hidung Jisung. Ia baru sadar sedari tadi Seungmin menggenakan celemek simpel hitam. Pemuda Kim mengaduk-aduk berbagai bahan yang berada di atas panci. Ia menoleh, memberi senyuman yang sama.

"Biasanya aku sarapan satu menu aja, enggak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekilas, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri. Jisung memegang perutnya--lapar sekali, untung perutnya berkompromi. Andai tidak, pasti memalukan sekali.

"Enggak apa-apa, justru aku yang harus berterima kasih." Jisung menaruh gelas pada meja kecil di sebelah. Menuruni kasur, mendekati Seungmin--ia penasaran dengan masakan yang dibuatnya.

"_Pajeon_*?" tanya Jisung, matanya yang tadi menatap panci berisi telur dan berbagai macam bahan, kemudian menatap Seungmin takjub. "Salah satu makanan kesukaanku."

Seungmin melirik Jisung sekilas, wajahnya tersenyum tipis namun, tak pungkiri sejuta percikan gembira terpancar. Seungmin menekan-nekan adonan pajeon dengan spatula, agar lebih renyah.

"Jisung_-ssi_, tolong ambilkan dua mangkuk dan dua pasang sumpit." Seungmin menunjuk lemari dapur yang tepat di sisi kiri atas dan bawahnya. Jisung mengangguk, ia membuka pintu lemari yang naik ke atas, mengambil benda sesuai pintaan Seungmin. Lalu, Jisung mengambil sumpit, di laci bawah. Tidak butuh diberitahu, segera ia letakkan kedua macam benda di meja, yang berbentuk layak _counter_\--di belakang Seungmin.

Jisung duduk manis, menunggu masakan. Tak lama kemudian, Seungmin membawa piring berisi _pajeon_ yang telah dibelah jadi dua. Mengambil _rice cooker_ kecil dan botoh wadah yang berisi _kimchi*_. Dengan cepat Seungmin mengambil nasi untuk dirinya dan Jisung. Setelahnya mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan, hanya deting mangkuk beradu dengan sumpit yang memenuhi ruang. Hingga Jisung yang membuka percakapan tuk pertama kali.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?"

Potongan _pajeon_ kecil baru saja dilahap Seungmin tatkala Jisung bertanya. Ia membiarkan sumpit di dalam mulutnya, seraya menggigit sembari berpikir. "Kau terlihat kesusahan." Ia menarik pasangan besi panjang ketika berkata.

Jisung mendengus. "Andai kalau ada anjing atau kucing yang mengalami kondisi sepertiku, kau akan membantunya juga?"

"Kau manusia, sedangkan kucing dan anjing sudah terbiasa berada di luar sana."

"Kalau begitu, andai kalau aku ini pembunuh, kau akan membantuku juga?"

Seungmin membisu.

"Jadi orang baik boleh, tetapi kalau sampai membiarkan orang asing menginap di rumahmu. kau entah terlalu baik atau terlampaui naif. Jangan-jangan kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu." Seungmin menggeleng pelan, membenarkan hal yang Jisung katakan. Samar-samar indranya dapat mendengar bisikan Jisung; "Bego," ujarnya.

"Tapi, aku yakin kau bukan pembunuh."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Dari kanvas dan berbagai perlengkapan lukismu."

"Bisa saja itu kamuflase." Jisung mencemooh.

"Enggak mungkin, aku yakin seratus persen. Enggak ada pembunuh yang mencemaskan targetnya, bukan?" Jisung meletakkan sumpit, beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil tas serta berbagai peralatan lukisnya. Seungmin yakin, ia sempat menangkap sentak diri dalam pemuda yang berasal dari netra.

"Terima kasih atas kasur empuk dan sarapannya. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan membalasnya." Suaranya layak biru, nada yang dingin. Pada akhirnya Jisung memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan Seungmin. Setiap derap langkahnya, menuntun dirinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Apakah kau memiliki tujuan?" Seungmin menaruh peralatan makan ke westafel. Perkataannya membuat derap langkah berhenti. Jisung menoleh, menatapnya sinis. Seungmin mengerti arti tatapan itu, itulah hal yang membuatnya mengganggap Jisung mirip dengannya.

"Ada atau tidak, bukan urusanmu." Pemuda Kim lambat laun berdiri di depannya. Ia tak terkejut dengan perangai kasar Jisung, bahkan tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Jemarinya mengangkat tangan Jisung, perlahan membelit jemarinya dengan jemari Jisung. Dan mendapati tatapan sinis yang berbeda, kali ini terselip sedikit tanda tanya.

"Jisung_-ssi_, kau terlihat kesepian."

Satu kalimat yang berasal dari Seungmin berhasil meluluklantakkan seluruh pertahanan Jisung. Dalam kalimat tersebut tak menyiratkan apapun selain ketulusan. Cara Seungmin mengucapkannya sedemikian pelan, terlampaui pelan, seumpama seluruhnya diucapkan bagai kepiluan hati yang selama ini tersimpan.

"Aku juga kesepian, mari kita melengkapi satu sama lain." Ia berujar dengan senyuman penuh. "Entah kenapa aku yakin, malam bertemu denganmu bukan kebetulan belaka. Bisa jadi Yang Maha Kuasa, mengirimmu tuk bertemu denganku. Agarku tak meninggal karena terjerat derita kesepian."

Tatapan dingin nan sinis masih menjadi bagian Jisung.

"Oleh karena itu, aku tak ingin kau pergi. Tinggallah bersamaku, jadilah temanku."

Kali ini Jisung giliran membisu, tak lama kemudian Seungmin melihat senyuman yang masih sama tipisnya. Kali ini lebih terasa lebih hidup.

Mereka tatkala menyerupai, karena kesepian membelenggu. Kali ini, mereka akan membebaskan belenggu tersebut. Namun, salah satu terlampaui naif karena mengira mereka berbagi rasa yang serupa.

.

.

.

**BEBERAPA HARI** mereka lewati bersama. Ada suatu hal yang takkan pernah berubah; Seungmin yang selalu bangun terlebih dahulu dan Jisung akan menjajah daerah yang Seungmin tinggalkan. Tak jarang Seungmin merasa sesuatu yang berat menimpanya tatkala terlelap. Ia membuka netra dalam keadaan setengah sadar, mendapati sebelah kaki pemuda Han tengah memeluk dadanya. Bantal malah beralih fungsi menjadi guling. Pelan-pelan Seungmin membantu posisi Jisung agar lebih baik, berupa menggeser anggota gerak bawahnya. Namun percuma, tak sampai jarum detik memutar penuh. Kaki Jisung kembali mendekapnya.

Berkali-kali ia melaksanakan kegiatan yang serupa, yakni; memindahkan kaki Jisung kepada tempat yang seharus. Sedemikian banyak sehingga Seungmin mengangkat tangan dan tidur di sofa. Namun, Seungmin hanya mampu mengangguk maklum. Karena itulah salah satu risiko yang ia harus terima, Jisung sendiri telah memperingati; "Cara tidurku jelek," katanya.

Setidaknya Seungmin bersyukur, tidak setiap malam ia perlu merana sedemikian rupa. Terkadang--jarang sekali--Jisung diam tak berkelit sejengkal pun.

Pemuda yang diyakini sebagai pelukis, menyukai makanan manis.

Terlihat jelas, tatkala Seungmin pulang sehabis kerja. Ia membawa kotak yang berisikan tiga potong kue. Ada _cheesecake, black forest,_ dan _chocolate cake._ Jisung segera membersihkan kedua tangannya yang terlumuri berbagai warna cat air. Tetap dengan raut tak acuh, ia mendekati Seungmin di meja makan. Lalu bertanya, "Aku boleh makan satu?"

"Aku beli memang untuk dimakan bersama," balasnya tersenyum, tipikal sungging yang menutup jendela dunia dan hanya meninggalkan segaris tipis. Tanpa butuh aba-aba, Jisung segera mengambil garpu dan piring kecil, untuknya dan Seungmin. Jemari pemuda Kim menaruh _cheesecake_ ke piring Jisung. Netra Jising melebar sejadinya, jakunnya naik turun, meneguk saliva. Bukannya tiada alasan Seungmin memberikan _cheesecake_, sebab kedua indra penglihat Jisung tak melepaskan diri dari potongan _cheesecake_ itu. Terlampaui kentara bahwa ia ingin.

Seungmin sendiri mengambil _chocolate cake_. Memotong dengan garpu, menyuapi mulut, membiarkan cokelat melumer pelan-pelan di lidah. Enak sekali. Jisung yang di seberangnya memakan dengan wajah berbinar masih tanpa garis melengkung, tetapi ia bahagia.

Memakan dalam kesunyian menjadi kebiasaan mereka, bukan sejenis kesunyian mencekam yang berada dalam film horor, bukan pula kesunyian yang berusaha sebaik mungkin tuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Namun, serupa senyap yang mereka nikmati dengan sesekali melirik sesama. Tatkala netra mereka bertemu, Seungmin akan memberi sungging lebar memancarkan ketulusan seperti biasa dan Jisung akan membalas dengan mengangkat salah satu sudur bibir, memamerkan senyuman tipis. Hanya dari menangkap ekspresi yang tertampang, telah cukup bagi mereka tuk mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain.

Tersisa satu _black forest_ terlihat jelas bahwa Jisung menginginkannya. Tetapi, ia juga merasa tak tahu diri jikalau mengambil. Seungmin yang menyadari, tertawa pelan. Ia memotong segitiga dari sudut tertajam, hingga terbagi menjadi segitiga yang lebih tipis dan kecil.

"Ini." Ia menyodorkan kembali salah satu potongan, "Aku enggak bisa habisin sebanyak itu," dusta Seungmin. Jisung menerima dengan ragu. Setelah menerimanya, ia menunggu Seungmin yang selaku tuan rumah, menyicipi terlebih dahulu. Lalu, ia menyuapi diri sendiri.

"Enak?"

"Banget," jawab Jisung sembari mengangguk.

Malam itu Jisung memilih menghabiskan waktu bertumpu di _railing_ balkon, menatap ribuan kilauan bintang tiada henti. Para pemilik titik terang tak terlalu tampak karena lampu-lampu kota yang masih setia memberi magnitudo semu yang jauh lebih terang daripada mereka. Seungmin memilih mengikutinya seraya mengambil selimut kecil tuk membaluti Jisung yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih berlengan panjang. Ia menyampiri selimut di bahunya, dan mendapat keterkejutan singkat, kemudian ucapan terima kasih.

Jisung mengeratkan selimut kecil dengan tangan kiri, berupa mencengkeram helaian kain tipis yang menyembur ke luar dari perpotongan leher. Tangan kanannya sendiri mengetuk ujung puntung tembakau, berulang kali.

"Seungmin."

"Hmm?"

"Kau punya saudara?"

"Ada, seorang kakak." Saat ini, pemandangan kota terlihat lebih menarik daripada bintang untuk Seungmin. Langit terlampaui redup. Bintang hanya tampak sedikit.

"Dia kayak apa?" Beralih dari kota, tatapannya terkunci pada Jisung sekarang. Jisung sendiri menatapnya. Entah semenjak kapan, mungkin dari tadi. Mengapa malam ini terasa hangat? Kali ini Seungmin tak dapat mengenyahkan pemikiran itu.

"Dia baik." Seungmin tak dapat mendeskripsikan kakaknya lebih.

"Lantas, kenapa kau kesepian?"

"Dia sudah beristri. Sebagai adik, aku harus tahu diri dan menyingkiri. Tak seharusnya aku tetap tinggal bersamanya, aku hanya sebagai beban untuk mereka."

"Oh, lalu kedua orang tuamu?"

"Telah tiada." Dari netra saja, Jisung dapat mengetahui kepiluan yang berusaha disembunyikan. Jisung memilih mengisap puntung, mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"Aku turut berduka," ucapnya dengan asap kelabu yang turut menghilang seiring hembusan malam. Seungmin sendiri tak tahu, yang dikatakan Jisung benar-benar tulus atau hanya formalitas belaka. Ia sendiri juga tak ingin memusingkan hal tersebut.

"Kau sendiri punya saudara?" Kali ini senyuman yang biasa tipis, mulai membentuk lengkungan. Hanya saja masih terkesan dingin.

"Ada, seorang adik. Kembar lebih tepatnya." Sepasang netra menerawang, seakan memandang jauh sekali. Padahal hanya kehampaan yang tampak. Seungmin mendapati tatapan itu tak hanya sekali, Jisung kerap kali memandang jauh, tatkala Seungmin mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Seperti apa dia?" Kali ini, giliran Seungmin yang mengamati Jisung dan selalu terpaku pada sepasang matanya. Ingin bertanya; apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan?

"Dia atraktif, mencintai astronomi, kutu buku, juara kelas, menggunakan kacamata bulat besar yang ketinggalan zaman"--Jisung terkekeh pelan--"terkadang aku menyuruhnya melepaskan kacamata agar mereka melihat betapa indah dirinya sebenarnya. Namun, ia selalu bersikeras bahwa ia buruk rupa dan harus ditutupi. Padahal bintik-bintik di wajah membuatnya terlihat keren."

Biasanya Jisung hanya akan berbicara panjang lebar ketika berargumen, baru kali ini ia melihat Jisung membicarakan seseorang dengan wajah penuh bangga.

"Pasti adikmu sangat berharga ya."

"Dia adalah separuh jiwaku."

"Kau ada fotonya?"

Jisung memasukan puntung ke dalam mulut, mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celana. Seungmin dapat melihat wallpaper jembatan, jenis jembatan yang hanya dapat dilalui dengan berjalan kaki. Di bawah jembatan, ada sungai berbatu yang memiliki ukuran serta warna batu yang bervariasi, airnya cukup jernih karena Seungmin sendiri masih dapat melihat kerikil yang terendam air.

Jisung menunjukkan gambaran seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan sepasang netra menyipit, memperlihatkan kerut di area matanya. Seperti perkataan Jisung, kembarannya benar-benar berbintik. Tetapi, Jisung tak berkata bahwa mereka tak mirip.

"Kita kembar tapi memang enggak mirip," katanya seakan dapat membaca benak Seungmin. "Tahu kembar fraternal?"

Seungmin mengangguk. "Di mana dia?" Sesaat, ia dapatkan raut yang tengah berbisik pilu.

"Dia di Gapyeong."

"Kau tidak ingin mengunjunginya?"

Lagi-lagi, Jisung menebar sungging tipis. Namun, kali ini Seungmin tak mampu menangkap makna di balik senyuman Jisung.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan mengunjunginya," katanya.

Keheningan kembali, meninggalkan kedua pasang netra yang memandang cakrawala. Walau keduanya menatap titik yang sama, belum tentu hal yang mereka pikirkan serupa. Karena, kini salah satu tenggelam dalam benaknya yang berkeliaran.

.

.

.

**"JISUNG."**

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menghentikan pergerakan kuas lukis yang berada dalam tautan jemari tangan kanan. Potret kali ini adalah para bintang berkelana, kemarin Seungmin melihatnya melukis musim semi di taman bunga--sekarang lukisan itu telah selesai dan ditaruh di bawah terik mentari.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tak memotong rambut?" Seungmin duduk di kasur, seraya memberi mug berisi cokelat hangat kepada Jisung yang kini menyelipkan kuas pada telinga. Jisung menerima mug, lalu menyesap cokelat sembari melirik langit-langit apartemen, putih. Warna yang cocok dengan Seungmin.

Setelah keheningan yang menandakan pemuda Han berpikir, akhirnya ia menakluk senyap dengan menjawab, "Enggak tahu."

Mug berisi cokelat, Seungmin taruh di atas meja laci kecil berwarna kayu tua--tepat di samping kasur. Ia memegang pipi kiri Jisung, sedangkan tangan sebelah menyibak surai cokelat pelukis ke samping. "Panjang banget rambutmu, sampai terkadang matamu enggak kelihatan. Enggak ganggu pas lukis?"

"Enggak kok, sudah biasa."

"Nanti matamu sakit. Tunggu dulu, aku punya bando cuci muka. Pakai itu dulu ya." Tanpa menunggu sahutan Jisung, Seungmin segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan membawa pulang bando karet berbentuk lingkaran. Jisung ingin memasangnya sendiri, tetapi ia mengurungkan niat tatkala menatap kedua tangan yang berlumuran cat minyak--mengapa ia baru sadar? Padahal tadi ia memegang mug.

"Seungmin, pasangkan." Jisung mengambil kuas dari telinga, "Kalau aku pasang sendiri, nanti kotor."

"Oke."

Jemari Seungmin dengan telaten memasukkan bando dari kepala hingga terjatuh ke leher Jisung. Membiarkan belakang kepala menahan bagian bando, dan ia menyibak setiap helaian ke atas. Kemudian, menarik bando sampai tiada helai selain para rambut bayi yang menutupi segala cahaya yang memasuki netra atau pun keningnya. Seungmin kembali merapikan surai Jisung, ia baru menyadari. Ternyata tak hanya poni saja yang panjang, rambut yang berada di belakang sendiri sudah dikuncir satu ke bawah oleh Jisung, panjang ada setengah jengkal tangan Seungmin--ia diam-diam mengukurnya. Rasanya, awal mereka bertemu rambutnya tak sepanjang ini.

Silau adalah yang pertama kali Jisung rasakan. Sehingga, ia pun menyipitkan netra tuk membiasakan diri.

"Mau potong rambut?" tawar Seungmin yang segara dijawab gelengan pelan oleh Jisung.

"Biar saja, aku memang sengaja panjangkan."

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Seungmin seakan spontanitas.

"Sebagai bukti." Setelah meninggalkan alasan yang tak dapat Seungmin pahami, Jisung kembali terlarut dalam aktivitasnya.

Tatkala ia memainkan kuas, setiap coretan yang ia tuang ke kanvas layak mengelus, sedemikian halus dan indah. Warna yang tertuang taklah banyak, namun seluruhnya menyatu, seakan mengatakan bahwa keindahan yang ia miliki tak hanya luput pada satu warna.

Jisung menyadari bahwa Seungmin tiada henti menatapnya. Tetapi, ia tetap mengerjakan lukisan tanpa melirik ke arah Seungmin sekalipun. Andai ia menoleh, ia akan tahu bukan hanya tatapan hangat yang ia dapati. Namun, sorot penuh pujalah yang akan tertera di sana.

.

.

.

"Jisung."

Jarum jam pendek, entah melewati beberapa putaran. Suara pemanggil masihlah serupa, tatkala halus dan hangat. Kini Seungmin diam-diam menghitung berapa banyak kuas yang telah terkotori, berapa banyak yang telah tercampur aduk oleh warna yang berlawanan. Pakaian lengan panjang senada awan yang selalu dikenakan mulai menampakkan perubahan berkat cat minyak menodai. Tampaknya cat tersebut sedemikian keji karena tak hanya baju yang ia kotori. Tak luput area pipi terdapat beberapa torehan hingga percikan, mulai dari; biru tua; putih; hitam; ungu--sebenarnya banyak, tapi Seungmin hanya dapat menyebutkan warna umum yang ia lihat, karena ia bukan ahli yang mampu membedakan semua warna, terkecuali dengan terkategori seperti; tua dan muda. Seperti kalanya warna toska, ia akan menyebutnya campuran antara biru dan hijau.

"Hmm?" Ia menjawab seadanya, mengingat kuas tak hanya bersebaran di gelas, ada pula yang ia gigit. Jisung tak menoleh, ia tetap terfokus pada lukisan.

Mungkin sebentar lagi akan jadi, Seungmin berharap perkiraannya tak meleset.

"Habis selesai, mau jalan-jalan?"

Jisung memandang keluar jendela. Mentari tak lagi berada di atas kepala, ia akan sirna sedari waktu tiba. Seluruh kuas, dimasukan di dalam gelas, perlu diketahui awalnya isi gelas berupa air keran. Namun, kini ia berubah, berbaur dengan segala nada malam yang Jisung gunakan. Pada saat SD, Seungmin menyebutnya ramuan ajaib yang mampu menghilangkan berbagai penyakit.

"Ayo," katanya seraya bangkit menuju westafel, membersihkan tangan serta wajah. Kemudian kembali kepada Seungmin dengan bando yang telah tiada, serta kuncir pendek menghilang.

"Lukisanmu?"

"Tinggal tunggu kering. Jadi, ayo pergi." Jisung mengulurkan tangan setengah kering. Seungmin mengernyit bingung, tak yakin maksud dari Jisung.

"Ya sudah, kalau kamu enggak mau." Tangan yang terulur memasuki saku celana, berjalan dengan apatis, memilih menuruni tangga kecil seraya memakai sepatu. Seungmin mengikuti jejaknya. Ibarat malam indah menusuk layak awal mereka berjumpa, tak pernah sekali pun ia sanggup melepaskan diri dari sosok Han Jisung. Apalagi ketika ia membuka pintu, membiarkan diri terbasuh oleh lembayung senja.

Kaus putih yang selalu dikenakan, kini membaurkan diri bersama percikan abu jelaga hasil merancang potret indah berjiwa kelam. Seolah tak cukup, senja memancarkan sejuta cahaya yang ia mampu untuk tak membiaskan pandangan Seungmin. Sorotnya terkunci pada pemuda Han yang tampak tersenyum tipis. Semilir memilih para surai kecokelatan melampaui leher milik Jisung tuk diembus, memintanya agar menyibak surai ke belakang. Layak yang kini ia lakukan.

"Jangan lama-lama, nanti keburu malam."

Kata-kata itu tak tersampai ke dalam otak Seungmin. Mungkin otaknya memilih berhenti bekerja dan meminta tolong kepada mata tuk menatap Jisung seakan saat ribuan titik semesta menghampiri kala lampu dipadamkan.

Seungmin masih terpaku selang beberapa detik. Jisung mendekat, sedemikian dekat hingga Seungmin dapat merasakan hangat napas menerpa wajah. Jisung menyadari sorot yang Seungmin beri. Ia memilih menunduk, membuang wajah menyeret kedua kaki keluar. Meninggalkan Seungmin yang kini mengejar sembari meneriaki namanya.

Kim Seungmin sendiri tak bodoh melihat raut Jisung yang tak sampai sedetik ia perlihatkan. Kedua netra membelalak, alis menungkik ke atas, ia menahan napas sejenak, kemudian kembali pada ekspresi dingin yang selalu dikenakan bagai topeng yang tak mampu lepas dari kulit karena terlampaui menyatu. Sekilas, Jisung melepaskan topengnya dan ia terlihat sengsara dan akan menangis.

Sekarang, angin senja terasa lebih menusuk dibandingkan sepoi halus mendengkur milik malam.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tadi pergi duluan?" Sebenarnya bukan itulah yang ingin Seungmin tanyakan. Namun ia juga tak memiliki keberanian tuk bertanya; mengapa kau terlihat merana?

"Enggak apa-apa, mau ke mana kita?" Jisung berbalik, menunjukkan raut datar seakan tak terjadi apapun. Seolah ia tak memberi raut derita. Masih dengan senja yang menerpa. Jisung seakan es yang dibaluti dalam kehangatan. Aneh, ia tak mencair, malahan ia bertambah kokoh.

Seungmin menggigit bibir sejenak. Ia ingin memiliki keberanian tuk bertanya, ia ingin mengijakkan kaki pada wilayah privasi Jisung dan ketika ia berhasil masuk ke dalam privasi pemuda. Angin kencang akan menghempasnya hingga keluar dari zona Jisung. Seperti spasi yang diciptakannya sekarang. Mereka hanya berselisih kurang dari satu meter. Namun, Jisung seakan begitu jauh, Seungmin mengulurkan tangan tuk meraih pun tak mampu.

"Ayo nikmati senja." Pada akhirnya, Seungmin hanya mampu berkata sedemikian. Mereka berjalan di trotoar menulusuri dedaunan senada senja atau kayu berguguran. Menginjak daun kaku, hingga menciptakan dering hancur. Tiada konversasi yang keluar dari kedua bibir. Hanya keheningan menyesakan yang meminta Seungmin tuk berlari, menjauhi Jisung karena suasana tidak menyenangkan yang merusak segalanya.

"Seungmin-_ah_, kau enggak nyaman?" Langkah Jisung berhenti di taman, sedangkan Seungmin berada beberapa langkah di depan. Tak menghapus spasi yang terbuat. Seungmin menggeleng pelan, mendustai diri. Jisung menghembus napas panjang nan kasar. "Aku capek, duduk di dalam ya?" Jisung menunjuk taman dengan jempol yang dilambaikan berulang.

Tak perlu menunggu persetujuan Seungmin, Jisung segera melangkah masuk. Meninggalkan Seungmin tuk menyusul. Ia menyapu helaian daun kering dengan tangan. Mendaratkan pinggul bawah pada kursi kayu tua yang telah dibersihkan dan diikuti oleh Seungmin.

"Bagimu, hidup itu apa?" celutuk Jisung tiba-tiba.

"Hidup itu ya ...." Selama ini Seungmin tak pernah memikirkan tentang kehidupan, ia menjalankan setiap detik menjelang ajal dengan satu semboyan; "Ya sudah". Yang berarti ia tak perlu memikirkannya. Ia bekerja tuk bertahan hidup, tidur agar tubuhnya tak kecepaian, dan makan demi tak ambruk.

Seperti biasakan Jisung memberi waktu kepada Seungmin, yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkan kehidupannya sendiri. Membiarkan keheningan kembali menyeruak di antara mereka. Menikmati angin berhembus halus, menggelitik indra pendengar. Beberapa helai daun kering tertiup pelan. Cakrawala mulai menunjuk gelap, namun senja belumlah berakhir. Tinggal menunggu waktu dan Seungmin masih membisu.

"Menurutku, kehidupan itu seperti kanvas." Mungkin Jisung terlampaui malas menunggu jawaban Seungmin, sehingga pada akhirnya ia memilih membuka mulut.

Jisung kembali pada tatapan itu, sorot pandang yang tatkala jauh dan Seungmin masihlah seseorang yang tak tahu apa yang tengah dipandang olehnya. Ia menengadah, sedangkan Seungmin mengamati setiap inci rupa Jisung.

"Ketika kita lahir, kanvas itu pasti berwarna putih. Sedemikian waktu kita jalankan, kita akan mengenal emosi, berbagai tabiat manusia. Emosi kita gambarkan sebagai warna pelangi. Kebaikan sebagai putih dan kejahatan sebagai hitam." Ia tak lagi menengadah. Kini, ia menatap Seungmin dengan senyuman.

"Seungmin-_ah_. Aku sudah melihat berbagai manusia di dunia ini--lebih daripada kamu kayaknya. Tetapi, kanvasmu adalah yang paling indah di antara semuanya." Suara Jisung yang biasanya tajam, berubah menjadi lembut. Mungkin, itulah suara terlembut yang pernah ia dengar dari Jisung.

"Dan kanvasku," Seungmin berani bertaruh suara Jisung berubah. Masihlah lembut, namun, ia mendengar bunyi retak di dalamnya, "adalah yang terburuk di antara semuanya."

Surai yang melewati perpotongan leher ikut turun tatkala ia menunduk, menyembunyikan rupa. Jisung terlihat hancur, bersamaan dengan detik di mana senja dilahap, menyisakan gelap gulita.

.

.

.

**"JISUNG, TOLONG** jagain rumah ya."

Merupakan ucapan yang kerap terlontar dari bibir Seungmin. Tatkala, ia menyelesaikan sarapan dengan terburu-buru. Melirik jam dengan sorot panik. Seungmin akan terlambat dan ini jarang sekali terjadi. Walaupun waktu seakan mempercepat diri, ia masih menyempatkan diri, memberi senyuman hangat nan lebar yang dibalas anggukan singkat serta sungging tipis.

Pintu tertutup, Seungmin telah berangkat.

Diawali dari deting sumpit mencumbu lantai. Benda tersebut berdeting berulang kali, hingga senyap, entah terlempar sejauh apa. Jisung menekan area belakang telinga. Mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan baju yang tengah terpilin. Otaknya berdenyut-denyut. Nasi serta _kimchi_ yang menjadi sarapan, seakan membelah diri, menjadi ganda. Perlahan mengabur. Sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bibir agar tiada pekik sakit keluar dari bibir. Sedemikian sakit sampai ia tak merasa telah mencecap asin dan menelannya.

Seakan itu tak cukup. Otak berdenyut seakan memintanya membuang seluruh isi perut. Jisung menurutinya. Membelalak, ia menekan mulutnya kuat-kuat. Langkah tergesa ia gunakan, segera menggeser kasar pintu toilet. Di westafel, ia muntahkan seluruh makanan.

Rasanya bagai neraka.

Barangkali deskripsi itu terlalu berlebihan. Namun, tak pungkiri setiap denyut perih. Mengirim sejuta rasa sakit. Seakan memintanya melepaskan diri. Meninggalkan tubuh, pergi menjulang ke angkasa. Terlahir kembali menjadi salah satu bintang.

Ditarik napas panjang, kemudian hembuskan. Mengabaikan sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa dingin dan tangan yang gemetaran tiada henti, serta hidungnya yang tampak tersumbat karena muntahan. Jisung menatap pantulan diri dalam cermin. Ia dapat menatap salah satu netranya yang bersembunyi di balik poni. Tiada semburat tertera, rupanya netranya telah semati ini.

Lega rasanya. Jisung akan berkata dirinya beruntung. Selama tinggal bersama Seungmin, tak pernah sekalipun ia tampak semenyedihkan ini di depan pemuda. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna tengah berada dipihaknya. Sehingga kesakitan yang ia alami, selalu berada di jam kerja Seungmin. Namun, bukannya Jisung tak tahu. Bahwa, keberuntungan takkan bertahan selamanya.

Ia mengangkat keran air besi ke atas. Membasuh wajah dengan para tetes bening. Berkumur sejenak, berharap aroma tak mengenakkan menghilang. Harapan dungu, karena percuma. Akhirnya ia mengambil sikat gigi, menaruh odol. Mulai membersihkan gigi, lidah, dan mungkin ... gusi? Entahlah, Jisung benar-benar menyikat dengan semangat hidup yang telah dibumihanguskan. Pelan dan tidak pasti. Perlu waktu sekitar sepuluh menit tuk mengakhiri sesi sikat gigi.

Melangkah keluar toilet. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan nasi dan _kimchi_ sekarang? Semuanya tersisa setengah. Kalau _kimchi_, karena dari toples. Ia tak khawatir, tinggal disimpan di kulkas. Yang menjadi masalah adalah nasi dan selera makannya yang menguap entah ke mana. Jisung mulai curiga, jangan-jangan yang menguap tak hanya selera makannya, juga minatnya tuk "hidup". Sebab, netranya terasa berat sekali. Padahal masih pagi, mentari belum mencapai titik tertingginya.

Jisung mengucek kedua mata. Sebutlah ia tidak tahu diri, karena memilih membiarkan nasi tak bergerak dari tempat. Tak memungut sumpit pula. _Kimchi_ pun ia masuki kulkas dengan setengah hati. Ia menyeret kaki, memintanya beranjak dari kulkas dan menuju kasur. Kedua netra sedemikian berat. Terlampaui berat hingga gelap merajai sebelum dirinya mencapai kasur.

Jisung pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Perlahan ia membuka netra pelan. Bayang-bayang seseorang menyelimuti. Bibirnya mengucapkan beberapa penggal kata. Jisung berusaha menangkap ucapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Ia menyerukan hal yang ia tangkap. Bayangan orang tersebut, sedemikian bersinar. Tetapi tak menyakitkan, karena Jisung tak butuh menyipitkan netra. Ia terkekeh pelan, tangannya digunakan tuk mengacak surai pemuda di depan. Kini, ia dapat melihat Kim Seungmin seutuhnya. Tiada cahaya hangat yang memancar. Seungmin terlihat khawatir, jelas. Jisung baru sadar, bahwa ia sedang dalam dekapan. Lemah sekali tubuhnya, tatkala ia ingin menyentuh helaian cokelat. Tangannya tampak kebas, seakan tubuh ini bukan miliknya. Tetapi, ia memaksakan diri tuk merasakan jemarinya berada dalam balutan surai.

Ah, kapan terakhir kali dirinya menyentuh rambut seseorang? Lima tahun yang lalu? Sudah lama sekali.

Raut khawatir Seungmin tak dihiraukan. Walau masih kebas, ia berusaha menarik leher Seungmin. Membiarkan diri, masuk antara sela leher dan bahu. Nyaman. Kapan pula terakhir ia mendekap seseorang erat? Raksi Seungmin bagai adiknya. Berupa baskara yang hangat. Rindu perlahan merayapi, memasuki diri dan bersemayam.

.

.

.

Baru saja, ia pulang kerja dan mendapati Jisung menelungkup di dekat kasur. Tak perlu basa-basi, dengan segala kekhawatir teramat, segera ia menghampiri Jisung dan mengangkat pemuda sepelan yang ia mampu. Jisung tampak tenang, layak sosok yang tertidur--selamanya.

Bahu Jisung dicengkeram, diguncang pelan agar ia sadar. Tatkala Jisung terbangun, dengan sorot kosong ia bermain sejenak dengan helai cokelatnya, kemudian menarik Seungmin. Memilih membiarkan dagunya tertahan di siku leher dan bahu. Sedemikian erat, bagai belenggu tiada mantra yang mampu memutuskan.

Seungmin ingin bertanya. Pertanyaan mudah seperti; "Kau enggak papa?" atau "Kau kenapa?". Dua-duanya memiliki konotasi yang seriras. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jisung. Tiada lontaran tanya yang ia jabarkan. Karena Jisung mendekapnya erat, erat sekali. Ia tampak ingin menyembunyikan fakta bahwa tubuhnya bergetar dalam isakan tersembunyi.

Pakaiannya memang tak terasa dibasahi bening. Namun, ia tahu Jisung menangis. Karena yang berberair bukanlah sepasang netra, melainkan hatinya.

"Seungmin_-ah_, kau tahu aroma matahari seperti apa?"

"Enggak, aku enggak tahu."

"Coba bayangkan. Hamparan rumput luas, sungai mengalir, cahaya matahari menyinari. Tetapi cahayanya enggak membuatmu terasa terbakar. Melainkan membuatmu hangat dan ingin terus berada di sana selamanya."

Otaknya memproses seluruh perkataan Jisung. Alam yang indah, hangat, dan tenang. Mungkin jikalau kau menemui tempat sedemikian memukau, kau takkan meminta hal berlebih lagi.

"Iya, aku sudah membayangkannya."

"Aromanya, indah bukan?"

"Hmm."

"Itulah aromamu, Seungmin-_ah_."

Malam itu berakhir dan tiada penjelasan lebih dari Han Jisung. Seungmin pun tak bertanya terlebih lanjut perkara sarapan yang tak habis. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Jisung tak kembali terlelap, ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di balkon, menghisap beberapa puntung. Awalnya, Seungmin ingin mengikuti jejaknya menuju balkon. Namun, Jisung membentuk senyum tipis seperti biasa yang bermakna; aku ingin sendiri.

Tatkala Jisung mendekapnya, bertanya akan raksi tubuh. Yang tercium dari indra Seungmin hanyalah bau nikotin samar, cat minyak yang kuat, dan kesedihan yang teramat.

.

.

.

**PARTIKEL DINGIN** perlahan turun dari semesta. Menempel pada segala sudut. Memberi sentuhan singkat, tapi selamanya pada helaian surai. Menumpuk-numpuk sehingga menebal. Cara ia turun sedemikian damai, para semilir memimpin, tak merajang bagai badai. Jemari diangkat, menyentuh beku. Tak butuh waktu lama, beku mulai mencair, mengalir menuju ujung jemari. Lalu menitik ke bawah.

Jisung bersandar pada _railing_ balkon. Membiarkan jemari bermain singkat dengan salju. Seungmin menyaksikan pergerakannya dengan saksama. Kehangatan baskara sendiri telah luntur selang beberapa waktu lalu. Jisung berbaur dengan cakrawara berona tua, salju, serta sendu yang takkan pernah sanggup dilepas. Ia menarik napas dan asap putih keluar. Tubuhnya bergetar singkat. Kedinginan, walau telah memakai mafela kelabu tebal hasil rajut.

Segera, Seungmin melepas mafela putihnya. Melilitkannya pada Jisung agar ia tak menggigil lebih dari itu. Sekarang, lehernya tampak lebih besar daripada setiap orang yang biasanya berpakaian tuk menghalau dingin.

"Seungmin_-ah_, nanti kamu sakit." Jisung menghangatkan napasnya pada kedua tangan berkali-kali. Lalu berusaha mengalungkan mafela putih ke pemilik sesungguhnya. Ingin Seungmin menarik kedua tangan lalu ia bantu menghangatkan. Namun, seperti biasa ia tak berani.

"Kamu kedinginan."

Jisung memberi sungging tipis--lagi-lagi, ia seperti itu.

"Dalam ada mantel kok, jangan khawatir." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jisung berangsur ke dalam dan Seungmin mengikuti jejaknya. Ia mengambil dua mantel yang memiliki warna berlawanan dari lemari. Melempar yang senoda salju ke Seungmin, sementara ia sendiri memasang yang legam.

"Ayo jalan-jalan. Aku kepingin makan _eomuk_*."

Seakan tak butuh mendengarkan tanggapan Seungmin. Setelah bersiap-siap ia pun melangkah keluar dari pintu masuk. Meninggalkan Seungmin tuk menyusuri.

.

.

.

"Jisung, di sini _eomuk_-nya enak."

Tatkala Seungmin berkata. Jisung langsung menghentikan langkah. Bertanya akan harga setusuk yang dijawab ramah oleh wanita paruh baya. Ia membeli beberapa tusuk dan meminta agar kuah dibanyakan, sebab hari ini dingin sekali. Satu mangkuk plastik berisi sepuluh tusuk dan mereka memakan seraya berjalan di tengah dingin salju turun, bunyi hiruk-pikuk kendaraan. Mangkuk sendiri, Seungmin yang pegang karena Jisung berkata bahwa ia tak ingin memegangnya.

"Kamu saja yang pegang, Seungmin-_ah_," begitulah cara ia berujar sembari memakan setusuk. Seperti biasa keheningan sedemikian cepat menyeruak di antara mereka. Namun, keheningan tak lagi menimbulkan kecanggungan. Sebab, benak mereka sendiri terombang-ambing. Sampai di detik perjalanan mereka tersisa separuh tuk menuju tempat bernaung. Jisung menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungmin.

"Kalau hari itu kamu enggak tolong aku. Barangkali aku sudah enggak ada di dunia."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Kenapa malam itu kamu mau menolongku?"

"Karena kamu terlihat kesusahan." Seungmin tertawa kecil, mereka seakan kembali ke titik awal mereka berjumpa. Pertanyaan Jisung serupa dan sikapnya kala itu benar-benar tak bersahabat.

"Maksudku, kenapa kamu dapat menemukanku?" Seungmin mengerjap-ngerjap. Tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan Jisung. Hendaknya ia menjelaskannya kembali, makna di balik pertanyaan yang terlontar. Aneh, ia memilih menutup mulut kembali menebar sungging khas.

"Mungkin takdir kali ya," bisiknya kecil. "Seungmin_-ah_, antara bintang sama matahari, kamu pilih yang mana?"

Betapa mudahnya Jisung mengubah topik, seakan perbincangan tadi tak terjadi. Seungmin juga tak ingin mengambil pusing. Ia akan bagai air yang mengalir dan mengikuti Jisung yang berada di hilir.

"Bintang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka indah. Menerangi langit malam dengan segenap jiwa mereka, membuat kita tak takut dengan malam. Malah menginginkan malam mendekat supaya dapat mengagumi keindahan para bintang. Lagi pula menurutku, bintang ada agar memberitahu ke orang-orang bahwa mereka tak sendirian." Ia menengadah seluruh sorotnya menuju ke cakrawala. Rumah para titik terang berkumpul.

"Caranya mereka memberitahu bagaimana?"

"Enggak tahu. Tetapi selama ini walau aku kesepian, asal adanya bintang, aku selalu merasa bahwa ada orang yang melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Menatapi mereka, mengagumi kecantikan mereka. Kalau begitu, aku enggak sendirian, kan?" Seungmin menoleh, mendapati Jisung menatapnya lekat. Tatapan itu seakan dapat menembus dirinya, membocorkan berbagai informasi pribadi. Sejenis tatapan yang jikalau kau tatap lama dan akan hanyut ke dalamnya. Hanya sejenak, Jisung pun memutuskan sorot itu seakan tersentak akan kenyataan.

"Kalau aku mencintai matahari."

"Alasannya?" Seungmin memberi sorot puja kepada Jisung yang tengah menengadah, menerawang semesta. Seakan mencari sebuah celah dan mengelupasnya. Barangkali mereka tak sadar, kendati dua pasang netra memancarkan afeksi dalam kadar sama.

"Mereka indah dan hangat."

Mereka? Bukankah matahari hanya satu? Hendak Seungmin bertanya Jisung telah melangkah terlebih dahulu. Lagi, ia ditinggal tuk menyusuri jejaknya.

.

.

.

"Enggak tidur?" tanya Seungmin. Biasanya Jisung selalu terlebih dahulu menjamah kasur. Terlebih dahulu terlelap dan Seungmin akan mengambil kesempatan itu, membiarkan netra menjelajah setiap inci pahatan wajah. Sesekali memilin rambut panjangnya.

"Kamu duluan saja." Masih dengan mantel tersampiri Jisung menatap salju, bintang, seraya menggumamkan suatu hal yang tak dapat Seungmin dengarkan.

"Jangan terlalu lama, nanti kamu sakit." Jisung menoleh tersungging sembari mengangguk--ia terlihat seakan menahan sesuatu, nelangsa diukir. Seungmin ingin bertanya, Jisung seakan memberitahu jangan melontarkan kata-kata, tatkala ia memutuskan kontak dengan memalingkan wajah. Seperti biasa, Seungmin tak melanjuti. Meskipun setitik sendu membekas dalam diri.

Kelelahan menghampiri Seungmin terlebih dahulu. Setelah membenahi diri. Ia berangsur berderap ke kasur, menjatuhkan diri, dan tenggelam dalam dengkuran pelan. Melupakan bahwa firasat akan ada sesuatu terjadi.

.

.

.

Baskara masih belum menyentuh puncak. Seperti biasa, Seungmin telah terbangun. Ia menyentuh sebelah. Dingin. Tak mendapati kehangatan bersinggah. Butuh beberapa detik tuk Seungmin memahaminya. Walau raksi cat minyak masih menodai ruang, tiada botol yang tersisa. Bagai dibumihanguskan. Tas besar Jisung juga tak menampakkan diri. Tiada _easel _kokoh yang selalu digunakannya tuk melukis.

Perut Seungmin seakan terlilit. Panik menguasai diri. Persetan dengan dinginnya musim. Ia segera beranjak keluar, tanpa mantel maupun mafela tersempiri. Seakan tak waras ia berlari sembari meneriaki nama Jisung. Dingin salju membekukan tubuhnya. Tetapi ia masih bersikukuh tuk mencari.

Ia bertanya kepada setiap orang yang ia temui. Menanyakan pertanyaan yang selalu dijawab dengan kata yang sama;

"Permisi, apakah ada melihat pemuda dengan poni panjang dan rambut sepundak?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Tujuan terakhir Seungmin adalah stasiun kereta. Jikalau ia tak mendapati jejak di sini. Tampaknya, ia harus menyerah dan menerima fakta bahwa Jisung pergi tanpa memberi salam perpisahan--yang berujung kemungkinan Seungmin memintanya kembali. Konversasi tetap sama. Hanya kata itu yang kerap keluar dari setiap belah bibir, "Tidak."

Hati kian mencelos tatkala mendengarnya. Binaran pada netra seakan ditelan bumi. Dingin. Suhu seakan turun sedemikian drastis. Ibarat jarum yang menusuk-nusuk tubuh dalam balutan tipis. Barangkali ia akan mati beku dalam kondisi ini dan ia tak apa jikalau itu terjadi. Kepergian Jisung mendadak sekali. Tak lupa seraya berlari tadi, Seungmin menelepon memintanya berkata bahwa ia hanya sedang ngerjainya. Jisung seakan bintang untuknya dan bintang tersebut direnggut, menghilang dalam semesta keji.

Ia sampai pada apartemen dengan kondisi baju basah akan keringat serta suhu dingin yang membekas--ia merasa bagai seonggok daging tak berguna yang tiada roh yang mengontrol--rasa dingin yang awalnya menusuk berubah menjadi tak berasa. Menulusuri sekitar, berharap akan adanya benda atau apapun yang Jisung tinggalkan. Dikabulkan ketika menemukan sebuah kanvas penuh bintang yang Jisung lukis--di samping kasur--tatkala hari di mana pemuda berhasil membuat hatinya remuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Dan kanvasku adalah yang terburuk di antara semuanya._

Tatkala Jisung berkata sedemikian. Seungmin segera bangkit, menarik kepala Jisung pelan, membenamkan dalam dekapan hangat. Kala itu Jisung terlihat akan hancur jikalau tak ia sangga. Hangat tangan Jisung tatkala memegang lengannya masih membekas hingga saat ini.

_Terima kasih, Seungmin_-ah.

Kini, Seungmin mendekap erat kanvas. Berharap mendapati kehangatkan yang sama. Namun, kanvas itu semikian dingin. Suatu hal yang hidup dan tidak memang sejauh itu. Perlahan ada kertas kecil terjatuh dari belakang kanvas, menyapu lantai. Ia berjongkok, memungutinya.

「Para titik terang berkumpul, merajai cakrawala gelap. Melebur membentuk garis konstelasi saling mengecup. Titik teredup bermagnitudo enam, kehilangan harapan hidup. Ia tak mampu melebur. Kau datang menyemangati, memintanya tuk bernapas walau sakit. Perlahan pendarnya berubah. Sekarang ia pergi dan memintamu mencari.

"Hei, temukan bintang magnitudo enam."」

Para kalimat bagai berbisik; temuilah aku.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pajeon*: makanan khas Korea selatan yang terbuat dari adonan telur, tepung terigu, tepung beras, bawang, dan bahan lainnya.
> 
> Kimchi*: makanan tradisional Korea, salah satu jenis asinan sayur hasil fermentasi yang diberi bumbu pedas. 
> 
> Eomuk*: bakso ikan khas Korea
> 
> Easel*: papan untuk menjepit kanvas yang memiliki kaki dan berdiri agak miring.


	2. When his gone.

**SECARIK SURAT** berwarna gelap terselip di bawah pintu. Dengan font tegak bersambung tertulis "Teruntuk Kim Seungmin" berwarna emas tercetak ibarat dicap, baru ia terima tatkala bangun tidur. Seraya mengucek mata--menguap juga--ia membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Kami berharap anda dapat berkunjung sebagai tamu spesial dalam pameran lukisan yang diselenggarakan oleh ... hm? XI Aquarii?" Seungmin mengerjapkan netra berulang kali. Ia menyangka dirinya salah membaca, awalnya. Namun tatkala ia bertemu tatap dengan surat. Namanya tetap tak berubah, dengan cetak emas tebal nama XI Aquarii masih tertera secara sempurna. Benaknya tak dapat berhenti menyanggah bahwa nama tersebut cukup aneh. 

"Lukisannya semua khusus pelukis Zeta yang telah kami kumpulkan susah payah, teruntuk anda." Kernyit mulai menghasil dahi Seungmin. Siapa pula pelukis Zeta? Mengapa mereka harus mengumpulkan lukisan secara susah payah demi dirinya? Melesat sebuah teori konspirasi entah berantah berangsur, barangkali Zeta memiliki relasi khusus dengan pemuda Han yang telah membelenggu hatinya selama lima tahun ini. 

Lima tahun. Waktu yang sangat lama jikalau hanya tuk mencari pemuda bernama Han Jisung yang berprofesi sebagai pelukis. Berumur dua puluh dua tahun--sekarang dua puluh tujuh. Keahlian; melarikan diri dari berbagai tempat. Seharusnya keahlian tersebut telah diduga Seungmin tatkala netra mereka saling bertemu, mengecup citra di antara satu sama lain. Ketika para serbuk bintang menggantung manja, laksana meminta dihitung. Mereka bertemu tatap dan tampaknya hanya Seungmin yang terhisap ke dalam naungan gelap milik Jisung. _Miris_.

Seharusnya kala itu Seungmin memiliki keberanian tuk bertanya. Pertanyaan singkat seperti; "Mengapa pada jam dua malam kamu masih setia menyeret kakimu dan menenteng seluruh perlengkapanmu?" Atau dengan ungkapan indah, "Mengapa tatkala jarum pendek menunjuk ke arah angka dua, kau masihlah berkelana di bawah serbuk bintang menjuntai?"--Untuk kalimat kedua, Seungmin tak akan pernah gunakan. Terlalu puitis, barangkali Jisung akan tertawa pelan tatkala rungunya menangkap.

Tapi, kala itu ia tetaplah sosok Kim Seungmin yang tak berani melangkahi wilayah privasi seseorang. Tetaplah sosok yang menelan segala unsur menjurus tanya, agar tak menimbul resah pada pihak berlawanan. Keberanian Seungmin selalu terkikis dengan bawaan potret bahwa ia butuh menjaga perasaan seseorang.

Namun, segalanya berakhir tatkala lima tahun yang lalu. Han Jisung memberi sebuah lukisan fraksi pecahan dari meteorit. Bauran indigo, hitam, ungu, merah jambu, serta para suci--putih tak bernoda--menjadi semesta terindah Seungmin. Serta surat yang membuat Seungmin menggila tuk mencarinya. Seungmin mulai pencarian dengan menelepon Jisung berulang kali yang hanya digantungkan, dibiarkan tak dijawab. Ia mulai mencari. Pertama melalui segala jaringan sosial yang ia miliki. Memang, ia menemukan sejumlah orang yang memiliki nama sama. Namun, tiada satupun yang merupakan sang kasih. Ia juga pergi ke Gapyeong, berharap mendapati kabar Jisung di sana, setidaknya ia berharap dapat menemukan kembarannya--Jisung tak memberi tahu namanya--yang mungkin memiliki cara tuk menghubunginya. Tetap saja, hanya sepoi dingin yang menjawab harapannya.

Perlahan ia mulai frustasi, mengikuti segala pameran seni demi menemukan senyuman tipisnya. Atau kekehan ringan yang terkeliar dari bibirnya. Atau suara tenor yang sedikit serak berkata; "Ternyata kamu dapat menemukanku, Seungmin-_ah_."

Dalan kurung waktu lima tahun. Panjang namun terasa singkat pada waktu yang bersamaan. Setiap hari berlalu Seungmin tanpa sadar mulai berubah. Tiada pekerja kantor yang sibuk mengamati bintang tatkala mati lampu, adanya ia sibuk untuk mencari seseorang yang hanya menitip tuk mengingat rupa serta nama. Tak luput kenangan. Tiada Kim Seungmin yang menjaga diri agar tak melewati batas privasi, karena ia telah belajar. Lebih baik kau langkahi zona berbatas sialan ketimbang kehilangan. Ya, bukan berarti ia telah menemukan seseorang tuk berbagi. Itu adalah peraturan jikalau ia berhasil menemukan Han Jisung. Ia akan melewati batas, menanyakan berbagai pertanyataan sebanyak ledakan komet. Untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Persetan dengan keenggannya Jisung. Memangnya hanya ia saja yang mampu menjadi pribadi egois? Seungmin telah mendoktrin diri agar lebih egois. Tetap ia takut lemah hati akan netra Jisung memohon untuk tak bertanya lebih, karena ia yakin diri akan luluh. Melebur satu dengan sorakkan hati yang berteriak bahwa tak ingin mendapati raut Jisung menelangsa.

Sekarang netranya menulusuri jam dan tempat pemeran seni terlaksana. Setelah mengetahui tepat kapan dan di mana. Seungmin menahan dirinya agar tak membelalak. buru-buru menaruh undangan di atas meja makan. Mengambil handuk, memasuki toilet sehingga bunyi guyur rintik keras memenuhi rungu ruang.

Akan tetapi yang membuatnya bertindak buru bukanlah jam dan tempat. Melainkan kalimat kecil yang berada di bawahnya, yang berkata;

_Dariku yang seumpama satu dari gugusan bermagnitudo enam._

.

.

.

Seungmin memberikan undangan pada penjaga galeri. Sontak tatkala menerimanya, kendati mengantar Seungmin--yang sebagai tamu spesial--ia malah berlari, sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri tuk berkata. "Saya akan memberitahu penyelenggara atas kedatangan anda. Anda tak perlu menunggu dan masuklah, nikmatilah karya indah di dalam."

"Terima kasih."

Karena penjaga pun berkata sedemikian, Seungmin pun menurutinya. Karya pertama yang ia dapat adalah lukisan belakang kedua remaja yang tengah menatap bintang--Castor dan Pollux. Satunya menunjuk cakrawala tampak antusias. Satunya melihat memelalui teleskop. Hamparan rumput sedemikian halus. Seungmin seakan ditarik masuk. Ia dapat merasakan sepoi dingin mengelitik malam, raksi tanah serta berbagai hijau memenuhi penciuman. Rasanya juga, ia mampu melihat mereka tengah bercengkerama seraya tertawa akan kelucuan tak disengajakan.

Beberapa detik ia butuh agar tersadar sepenuhnya dari angan-angan.

Karya selanjutnya berupa abstrak. Awalnya Seungmin tak menyadarinya. Namun, setelah dilihat beberapa kali. Cara pelukis menggores kuas adalah sedemikian halus, seolah takut akan menghancurkan. Lukisan kedua masihlah warna yang sama dengan karya awal. Seperti menunjukkan bahwa setelah menyelesaikan karya pertama, ia tak beristirahat. Justru menggila. Abstrak yang menunjukkan isi otaknya. Seungmin sangsi tuk berkata. Sebab yang ia rasakan tatkala menatap karya abstrak ini adalah lubang hati gelap milik pelukis. Kuas yang terayun tidak lemah lembut, melainkan kuat. Seolah berujar akan teriak, tangisan, gerak dalam ruang hampa, dan kehilangan yang teramat.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati lukisan seorang pemuda akan terjatuh ke bawah sungai. Tangan kanannya maju ke depan seperti berharap akan ditangkap. Wajahnya dicoret, bukan coretan kasar frustasi. Melainkan coret segaris yang hati-hati dengan kuas besar berukuran empat inci. Cat merah.

Selanjutnya adalah sungai dengan adanya merah berbaur satu dengan air, kemudian memudar. Sungai itu tak tampak asing. Mungkin Seungmin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Menyusuri galeri ini seakan melangkah ke dalam liang ingatan. Ada lukis bahagia dengan ketiga bocah berlarian mengejar layangan. Ada yang ketiganya bermain air di sungai, salah satunya masih mengenakan seragam musim panas, dan keduanya telanjang dada. Ada seorang pemuda di perpustakaan meringkuk dengan selimut membaluti tubuh, buku besar berada di hadapan, dan satunya berdiri memperhatikannya. Ada seseorang tersenyum lebar dengan helaian cokelat panjang yang diikat satu. Seluruh karya ada sebuah kesamaan yakni; wajah terutama netra mereka dicoret dengan cat merah. Seakan enggan memberitahu sosok sebenarnya dari potret acuan.

Sampai pada ujung galeri, Seungmin terkesiap. Hanya itulah lukisan tanpa adanya coretan merah. Tatkala baskara menenggelamkan diri, pemuda tersebut tersungging. Kurvanya melengkung bahagia. Kedua netranya menyipit bagai bulan sabit. Warna hangat jingga menghiasi wajahnya, memberi siluet gelap. 

Fakta bahwa lukisan tersebut berjudul "Matahariku" saja telah membuat Seungmin terperanjat, apalagi jikalau yang menjadi potret dalam lukisan tersebut adalah dirinya? Tak mungkin ia akan salah melihat wajah yang ia setiap hari di cermin.

Napasnya tersekat kala membaca aksara yang tertera di bawah judul.

「Dia matahariku. Dahulu, aku memiliki seorang mentari yang sirna. Semenjak itulah duniaku tak pernah terpisah dari malam. Karena pagi-siang tak menghampiriku. Namun, aku bertemu dengannya pada gugusan bintang bersatu padu. Di sana aku tengah menghitung titik terang seraya berjalan mencari titik teredup, berujar; bahwa kalian tak sendiri, sekaligus mencari tempat tinggal terdekat. Dia dengan kehangatan yang sama, tidak, kehangatannya lebih sebab malamku pun luluh. Tirai duniaku yang legam mulai terbuka. Akhirnya, aku terkesima kembali terhadap pancaran keemasannya.

Tetapi kali ini bukanlah aku yang ditinggalkan. Melainkan akulah yang meninggalkan.

\--Zeta.」

Sesaat ia teringat perkataan Jisung, kala _e__omuk_ menjadi makanan terhangat pada musim dingin berlalu.

_Kalau aku mencintai matahari._

Sebelum ia berani berangan-angan lebih jauh. Seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Aku penyelenggara pameran ini, namaku Hwang Hyunjin." Seungmin berbalik dan mendapat sosok pemuda dengan rambut gelap tertata rapi dengan balutan jas pada tubuh.

"Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Seungmin-_ssi_." Hyunjin mengeluarkan sapu tangan, memberinya pada Seungmin. "Dan tolong hapus tangisanmu, sebaiknya kita bicara hal ini di ruangku. Aku enggak mau adanya kesalapahaman di sini." Ia berujar sedemikian karena beberapa orang kini menatap mereka ingin tahu.

.

.

.

"Kuharap kamu dengarkan apa yang kuceritakan secara cermat, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang akan mengulangi perkataanku sebanyak dua kali."

Pemuda di depannya, Hwang Hyunjin. Penyelenggara pameran. Pemilik XI Aquarii. Memiliki tatapan tajam serta aura yang cukup mengintimidasi Seungmin. Tubuh Seungmin tak lebih kecil darinya, hanya berbeda beberapa senti dan ia merasa tak ada bedanya dengan bocah seumur jagung. Tekanannya jauh lebih terasa mengingat masih belum adanya senyuman yang melengkung dari kedua sudut. Mereka duduk berhadapan di pisahkan oleh meja kaca kecil.

"Kamu mengenal Jisung sebagai Han Jisung ya?"

"I-iya."

"Enggak usah gugup, aku enggak gigit."

Seungmin menggangguk. Beginilah tekanan yang ia rasakan tatkala berhadapan dengan bosnya.

"Nama aslinya Lee Jisung."

.

.

.

**TANGANNYA MEMASUKKAN** cat minyak dan menjejerkan dengan rapi dalam tas. Malam musim dingin membuatnya menggigil pelan, mantelnya masih terasa membeku. Penghangat ruang seakan tiada gunanya, sebab mereka yang telah berbalut tebal--entah dalam balutan selimut atau mantel. Mengeratkan apapun yang mampu mereka jangkau.

Setelah menyelesaikan sesi membereskan berbagai benda. Jisung berjongkok di hadapan Seungmin. Memperhatikan sudut wajah pemuda tatkala terlelap. Hidungnya memerah karena dingin, telinganya juga. Kedua belah bibir terbuka sedikit, Jisung dapat mendengar deruh napas lewatnya. Jemarinya menyapu pelan puncak kepala Seungmin. Membiarkan para helai kayu memberi kelembutan sejenak.

Belaiannya singkat sebab selanjutnya Jisung mengangkat tangannya kebas. Dengungan bertambah kencang. Senyap ruang tak dirasakan. Hanya terasa bunyi dengung yang terus menurus menusuk otaknya. Jisung mengerang tertahan memegangi kepalanya dengan harapan semoga cepat selesai. Manjambak rambutnya kuat, tetapi kesakitannya tak dapat menyaingi rasa otaknya yang tertusuk-tusuk. Ia bernapas seakan tiada oksigen di dunia ini. Seraya mengerang tertahan agar tak membangunkan Seungmin, para saliva menetes. Seungmin yang berada di depan seakan mengganda.

Rasa sakit itu memenjarakan dalam derita selama beberapa menit, membiarkan tubuhnya meliuk sana-sini. Sampai pada akhir sakit kepala selesai. Jisung mengelap dagu dengan ujung lengan baju. Napasnya memburu. Setiap napas adalah keberuntungan. Karena ia belum tumbang, sebelum ia benar-benar tumbang, ia harus pergi. Menjauh sebelum bertambah seseorang yang akan mengalir hujan lewat jendela dunia. Demi dirinya. Dirinya tak lebih dari bintang bermagnitudo enam. Redup. Kehilangan harapan hidup.

Seakan individu yang jatuh berulang kali. Wajah Jisung memucat. Pemikiran bahwa sang pencabut nyawa akan datang menghampiri tak kunjung hilang. Tubuhnya kebas namun gemetar di saat yang bersamaan. Dengan sisa usahanya ia menulis surat. Barangkali ini kejam, tetapi ia berharap Seungmin akan mencarinya. Itu pun, jikalau Seungmin berhasil menemui makna di balik segala aksara yang tengah dirangkai. Setelahnya, ia menaruh catatan kecil serta "Gugusan Bintang" di samping kasur Seungmin, setelah usaha menyeret kaki berulang kali sebab tenaganya telah menguap karena serangan sakit kepala.

Jisung masihlah dirinya, yang selalu terpana dengan segala cahaya baskara. Menginginkan detik-detik hangat menyelimuti tubuh. Dinginnya lantai laminasi menusuknya telapak kakinya. Kekuatannya perlahan menyeruak kembali. Oksigen tak lagi menyesakkan. Lagi, ia mengulang kegiatannya. Memperhatikan pemuda Kim yang tengah terlelap dengan bahagia. Kapan Jisung mampu menatapi Seungmin seenaknya jikalau bukan sekarang?

Seungmin menunjukkan raut tak nyaman tatkala jemari menyentuh pahatan pipi berisinya. Samar-samar Jisung dapat mendengar kata "dingin" terucap sayup. Ia menghentikan pergerakkan jemarinya. Tak ingin menyakitinya lebih lanjut, walau tak dipungkiri kehangatan menyebar cepat tatkala ia menyentuh. Ditaruhnya tangan di depan Seungmin, merasakan kehangatan napasnya. Tanpa Jisung sadari, ia sedang menunjukkan senyuman terhangat dan terlebar yang ingin Seungmin lihat.

Sesi menatap seakan menjerat diri. Lambat laun bukan telapak Jisung yang merasakan deru napas Seungmin, melainkan napas mereka saling menerpa satu sama lain. Hendaknya Jisung mendorong diri membiarkan kedua belah bibir terpaut sejenak.

Ia berhenti.

Bagaimana jikalau Seungmin terbangun berkat pagutan bibir sesaat? Mulai, Jisung menjauhkan diri, ia duduk di samping kasur. Masih dengan dirinya yang terlena. Masih dengan dorongan akan diri untuk merasakan. Masih dengan segala hal yang menyatakan bahwa ia redup, Seungmin membutuhkan sosok yang sama dengannya. Sebuah baskara, bukan dengan bintang kecil sepertinya.

"Seungmin_-ah_. Kamu mungkin enggak bisa mendengar suaraku ya, sekarang. Karena kamu enggak bisa mendengarlah makanya aku punya keberanian untuk berkata." Kegugupan sedikit melandanya. Jisung menelan saliva gelisah. Beberapa detik keheningan berlalu, sebab lidah kelu tuk berujar. Barangkali seorang Jisung terlampaui pengecut untuk berkata, bahkan kepada sosok yang kini terlelap.

"Saat kamu menjawab bahwa kamu lebih memilih bintang daripada matahari. Di detik itu pula, hatiku menghangat. Kamu berkata seakan kamu memilihku bukan bintanglah yang kamu pilih. Kurasa itu hanya angan-anganku, tetapi ... aku senang sekali." Jemarinya menulusuri telapak tangan Seungmin. Hangat tatkala Jisung menelusup dan menggenggamnya. Syukurlah, Seungmin tak terlihat terganggu.

"Seungmin-_ah_, kamu ingat pertama kali kita bertemu dan kamu langsung menawari tempat tinggal? Saat itu aku langsung berpikir; 'Ternyata, masih ada orang sebaik ini'. Seakan itu enggak cukup, kamu memintaku tuk tinggal bersamamu. Karena kamu kesepian dan menganggap pertemuan kita ini takdir. Hal yang pertama terlintas di benakku cukup; 'Bagaimana bisa orang sepolos ini masih sanggup bertahan di dunia ini?'."

Ia menarik tangan Seungmin. Memberi sentuhan berupa kecupan pelan pada telapak tangan.

"Masih ingatkah kau, hari di mana kita hendak pergi melihat senja dan cara kau menatapku seakan bintang terindah? Dan aku segera meninggalkanmu, membiarkanmu mengejarku. Kala itu, aku bukannya marah. Melainkan aku takut. Andai kata jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku, sanggupkah kau melepaskanku?"

Setiap kata yang terlontar ibarat sendu yang mampu membuat hatinya perih. "Seungmin-_ah_, aku enggak bisa. Kalau pada akhirnya hati kita ditakdirkan bersatu. Aku enggak bisa bersamamu, _selamanya_. Maafkan diriku yang pengecut ini. Tetapi jika hati kita tidak ditakdirkan bersatu. Aku malah tambah menginginkanmu. Oleh sebab itu, sebelum aku mengetahui perasaanmu. Lebih baik aku pergi. Karena aku tidak mampu melepaskanmu."

Ditutupnya netra perlahan. Setitik bening turun membasahi jemarinya. Saat ia membuka kembali jendela dunia, para bening mulai mengerumuni pelupuk.

"Biarkanlah diriku hidup di angan-angan bahwa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku." Jisung meletakkan tangan Seungmin pada tempat semula. Ia bangkit, mencondongkan tubuh, mendekati wajah Seungmin. Beberapa bening menetes pada pipi Seungmin. Ia terlihat terganggu sejenak, jemari Jisung mengusap pelan. Membersihkan jejaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, matahariku."

Sebuah kecupan dingin pada kening mengakhiri segalanya. Dan Jisung pun pergi.

.

.

.

**"** **HYUNJIN-** ** _AH."_ **

Adalah ucapan yang pertama keluar tatkala telepon tersambung. Tatkala sepatu tipisnya hampir basah saat menyusuri salju. Setiap langkah membawa menjauh dari apartemen yang berada di ujung lantai sepuluh--tempat yang begitu hangat tuk bernaung.

[Yah! kamu baru menelepon sekarang? Kamu enggak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku sama tante? Kita sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana dan tiada yang tahu lokasimu. Perlu kupukul?]

Setiap kalimat yang sahabatnya ujar sedemikian datar. Kau takkan pernah mampu mendeteksi betapa cemas seorang Hwang Hyunjin, jikalau tidak berkenal baik dengannya.

"Maaf, haha." Jisung tertawa pelan. Ia mampu membayangkan raut wajah Hyujin yang cemas seraya menggigit pulpen di kantornya, mengingat bahwa ia tipikal gila kerja dan pernah nyaris pingsan karena terlalu keranjingan. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar sahabatnya mengomel, kangen rasanya. Selama beberapa bulan tinggal bersama Seungmin. Jisung langsung mengganti nomor ponsel karena ia yakin akan banyak dering telepon serta pesan yang masuk.

[Kamu di mana?] Kali ini Hyunjin bertanya dengan penuh tekanan. Barangkali taraf ia mencari Jisung setaraf dengan keranjingan kerjanya.

"Baru beranjak dari sebuah tempat hangat."

[Pulang. Tante mencemaskanmu.] Tante yang dimaksud Hyunjin adalah ibunya. Ibu yang membesarkan mereka tanpa pamrih. Selaku ayah mereka meninggalkan, sebab ibunya tak lebih dari satu hingga sekian wanita yang ia jamah. Biadab. Namun, tetap saja Jisung harus berterima kasih. Jikalau tiada dirinya, ia dan adiknya takkan ada di dunia.

"Hyunjin-_ah_," panggilnya pelan. Sepelan angin musim dingin yang meniup, begitu pelan sehingga membuatnya menggigil tak sadar.

[Kenapa?]

"Aku ...." Ditariknya napas panjang, jantungnya bergerumuh. Ketiga kata di belakang yang tertinggal membuat lidahnya kelu. Enggan tuk terucap. Mengapa mereka sulit sekali diucap?

[Kenapa?] Hyunjin mendesaknya. Seharusnya Jisung tak pernah lupa sikap Hyunjin yang tak sabaran.

"Aku ... terkena tumor otak." Ia sempat berharap jikalau ia memberitahu kepada seseorang, bebannya akan menghilang. Sekarang ia sadar, harapan akan beban terangkat hanyalah delusif belaka yang mengundangnya tuk berucap.

Keheningan membajak sekitar. Jisung seakan berada di tengah laut luas, ke mana pun ia pandang hanya biru yang menghampiri. Tiada kompas yang menentukan arah. Ke mana arah manakah ia harus mendayung perahu kecilnya? Jisung tak tahu. Sungguh.

[Jangan bercanda,] balasan Hyunjin terselip sedikit ketidakpercayaan, mampu membuat Jisung terlempar kembali pada kenyataan.

"Aku juga berharap ini candaan," gumamnya pelan. Suara seraknya seakan berteriak namun tertekan. Barangkali dirinya memang ingin berteriak, membebaskan diri dari berbagai jeratan.

[Sejak kapan?] Jisung menangkap getir dalam seberang sana. Getir yang sama pada lima tahun lalu.

"Semenjak aku memutuskan untuk pergi." Cara ia berujar sedemikian santai, seakan melupakan bahwa ada hujan di matanya. Menetes dan tiada yang tahu. Tampaknya ia mampu menjadi aktor dengan kepiawainya menyembunyikan emosi.

[Seharusnya kamu ikuti prosedeur perawatan. Bukannya seenaknya pergi ... dasar bego.] Kedua kata terakhir Hyunjin serasa putus asa nan hampa.

Jisung terkekeh pelan dalam asam yang membaluti. Ia harus menjadi Lee Jisung yang Hyunjin kenal. Pemuda yang selalu tertawa pada kondisi yang ia tak ingin sekalipun. Hanya di depan Seungminlah ia memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya, tak banyak berbincang. Hyunjin tak akan mengenal sosok penebar senyuman tipis. Dan Seungmin juga tak akan mengenal pemuda yang membuat lelucon.

[Sekarang masih sempat, kan?] tanya Hyunjin memastikan. Kali ini ia menggunakan nada absolut memerintah. [Ikuti prosedur perawatannya, Lee Jisung.]

"Enggak mau." Jisung menjawabnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Tujuan awalnya ia melarikan diri adalah demi menghindari serangkaian perawatan atau operasi pengangkatan tumor. Ia tak sanggup membiarkan adiknya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin lebih cepat mengakhiri segalanya. Jisung mengusap air mata. Mengunci rapat bibir agar Hyunjin tak mendengar suara isakannya.

Lucunya, walaupun ia berkata tidak. Sekarang ia meminta hidup lebih lama. Hanya karena seseorang datang membiarkannya merasakan hangatnya mentari lagi. Dan ia juga yang mendorong seseorang itu menjauh. Membiarkan diri terperosot dalam dingin malam kembali.

[Aku mohon, Jisung. Aku enggak mau kehilangan sahabatku lagi.] Katakanlah Jisung kejam, Hyunjin barangkali sudah terisak, terdengar dari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Dan ia masih memilih bersikukuh dengan alasannya. Pelariannya.

"Hyunjin-_ah_, aku enggak mau Felix kesepian."

Lagi, ia melarikan diri. Menjadikan adiknya sebagai alasan pelariannya.

Jisung ingin hidup. Tetapi, pantaskah ia?

Sekujur tubuhnya mulai mati rasa, entah karena dinginnya musim atau karena tumor yang menyebar.

[Oi, Lee Jisung! Felix enggak bakal baha--]

Jisung memilih menutup teleponnya. Memasukkannya pada kantong. Berjalan perlahan menuju stasiun. Dengan mati rasa pada tubuh. Mengapa tak hatinya saja yang mati rasa? Jikalau seperti itu, ia takkan sesakit ini.

.

.

.

Andaikan ada obat yang membuat seseorang tertidur serta bermimpi indah selamanya--tak perlu bangun. Jisung akan tanpa ragu membelinya. Beberapa telepon dari Hyunjin tak ia jawab. Ia memperhatikan jam, sekarang waktunya Seungmin bangun.

Apa hal yang pertama akan mentarinya lihat?

Lukisan serta surat yang ia tinggalkan atau--

\--dirinya yang telah pergi?

Jisung duduk pada kursi penunggu. Menikmati bunyi samar angin. Para lansia yang tengah bercengkerama di sampingnya. Mau pun para remaja antusias yang membicarakan hal apapun yang menarik.

Dulu. Ia dan Felix sempat menjadi bagian dari remaja antusias itu. Musim panas ketika bunyi jangkrik di mana-mana. Ia, Felix, dan Hyunjin bermain di sungai bersama. Persetan dengan seragam Felix yang basah karena tersiram air yang sengaja mereka kibaskan. Ia ingat, kala itu buku astronomi yang tengah Felix dalami menjadi basah kuyup dan adik tersayangnya segera menerjang mereka berdua, masuk dalam air.

Dulu. Ia mengira, dirinya dan Felix akan bersama. _Selamanya_. Ia mengira, mereka akan menua bersama. Memiliki keluarga. Menggendong anak atau cucu mereka. Tertawa dalam wajah penuh keriput akan bahagia.

Dulu.

Sekarang, para lansia yang tengah bercengkerama seakan memberitahu bahwa ia takkan pernah memiliki berkah seperti mereka. Ia dan Felix tidak memiliki kesempatan tuk menua bersama. _Selamanya_.

Jisung menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Menengadah. Menekan wajahnya frustasi. Mereka yang berlalu-lalang takkan mengetahui adanya pemuda menangis terisak dalam diam. Dengan jiwa tertinggal separuh. Ia meminta hidup. Ia ingin hidup. Bersama dengan semua orang yang ia cintai. Namun, Tuhan seakan berkata tidak kepadanya.

Ponselnya berdering pelan, suara terkecil dari volume yang tersedia. Suara tawa berselisih dengan deras air mata yang menerjang. Ia tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Hanya orang itulah yang Jisung bedakan deringnya.

Seungmin.

Seharusnya Seungmin membiarkannya sendirian saja kala malam itu. Seharusnya Seungmin tak perlu menawarinya tempat tinggal. Seharusnya Seungmin tak sebaik itu padanya. Seharusnya ia tak tersihir oleh sosok Kim Seungmin. Seharusnya ia tak perlu mengenal perasaan ini. Jika perasaan ini tiada. Maka tiada perasaan ingin hidup serta menemani adiknya yang bercampur aduk. Begitu banyak seharusnya. Sampai yang terakhir.

Seharusnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Seungmin saja.

Entah berapa panggilan serta pesan masuk. Jisung membiarkannya. Ia terlalu terlena pada perasaannya dan segalanya terlampaui asam.

"Pak."

Suara lembut itu miliknya seseorang yang ingin ia miliki. Jisung tak pernah tahu bahwa suara itu akan sepanik itu. Sepenting itukah eksistensi seorang Jisung baginya?

"Ada seseorang pemuda berambut pendek sekira segini?" Suara itu sedemikian dekat. Dekat sekali. Sedemikian dekat, namun Jisung tak memiliki keberanian tuk menggapainya. Jisung dapat membayangkan Seungmin tengah menunjuk arah bahunya dengan wajah nyaris menangis.

"Dengan poni yang menutupi matanya," ucapan Seungmin bahkan mampu Jisung ikuti. Apakah ia terlalu mengenal Seungmin?

"Tidak."

_Seungmin-ah, kau bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang mampu mengingatku? Aku terlalu redup._

Jikalau Seungmin sepanik ini, apakah ia sempat mengenakan pakaian hangat untuk keluar?

Jisung menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati Seungmin di sana.

Ah, mentarinya telah pergi.

.

.

.

**WAJAH HWANG HYUNJIN** dengan raut dongkol teramat menjadi hal pertama yang Jisung temui tatkala turun dari kereta, beranjak keluar dari stasiun.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu?"

"Kamu pikir berapa lama kita berteman, sampai aku enggak tahu maksud dari kamu telepon?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Jisung dibuat takjub oleh Hyunjin. Ia mengambil ransel Jisung paksa--dalamnya tak ada kanvas lagi, _easel_ digantung di luar tas. Tanpa aba-aba Jisung mengikuti Hyunjin yang berangsur pergi.

Hyunjin membuka pintu bagasi sedan hitam miliknya. Seperti biasa, temannya satu ini selalu dibaluti jas hitam. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Sweter putih serta celana training senada. Beruntung dalam musim ini, mereka tertutupi oleh mantel. Sehingga jas serta sweter hanya akan kau tahu jikalau berada di dekat mereka. Andai Seungmin di sini, mungkin ia akan menggunakan pakaian santainya. Kaus dan celana training hitam. Jikalau Felix di sini, apa yang kira-kira ia pakai? Hati Jisung mencelos begitu memikirkannya.

Gapyeong, kampung halamannya. Segalanya tampak suci tatkala salju perlahan menurun. Memberi sentuhan afeksi kepada segala hal yang ia rambat. Segala tampak kelabu. Langit pun demikian, ia tak mendapati biru cerah yang ia rindu. Tak mendapati hijau rerumputan bertanda segar. Salju bagai selimut, menyelimuti mereka dalam dekapan kesepian.

Setelah memasuki ransel besar Jisung. Hyunjin masuk ke dalam bangku pengemudi, membiarkan Jisung mengikutinya, berada di bangku sampingnya. Dulu. Jisung pernah duduk di bangku belakang dan Hyunjin langsung berkata; "Tolong ya, aku bukan supir."

"Kita langsung ke rumah sakit," adalah ucapan salam pembuka Hyunjin tatkala deru mesin mulai memenuhi kedua pasang pendengar.

"Enggak mau."

"Lee Jisung, enggak usah keras kepala."

"Hwang Hyunjin, enggak usah paksa."

"Demi kesehatanmu, aku rela jadi pemaksa. Sudah cukup berkorban belum?"

Jisung mendengus. "Agar enggak pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku rela lompat keluar mobil, sudah cukup berkorban belum?"

Hyunjin membanting setir keras, kemudian secepatnya menarik rem tangan. Decitan aspal memenuhi sebelum Jisung sempat bertindak, kepalanya membentur keras jendela. Hampir saja mereka menabrak trotoar.

"Yah! Hwang Hyunjin!" bentak Jisung seraya memegangi kepala, mengaduh kesakitan.

"Katanya kamu mau cepat mati. Begini saja kamu takut?" Hyunjin menatapnya tajam. Bibirnya berkedut tatkala menyungging tekukan sebelah yang tampak hina.

"Jisung, kamu masih belum siap mati."

Hyunjin kembali menginjak gas, menyetir dengan segala emosi yang tersembunyi di balik topeng tiada raut--bagai patung. Dan Jisung tenggelam dalam benaknya. Hanya sejenak sebab setelahnya Jisung berujar.

"Sebelum itu, kita boleh ke sungai dulu?" Ia mendapati netra Hyunjin yang berujar bahwa diri terkesiap.

"Sungai yang mana?" Tetapi, dirinya masih berusaha tenang. Seperti biasa, Hyunjin mengenal cara untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Walau Jisung yakin sebenarnya ia tengah dilanda badai perasaan akan bayang-bayang adiknya.

"Jangan pura-pura bego. Kamu tahu jelas sungai mana yang kumaksud."

"Buat apa ke sana?" Nada lirih Hyunjin mengalahkan dingin yang ingin ia ujar. Jisung tahu sahabatnya hanya menggunakan intonasi seperti itu untuk menahan perasaan. Hyunjin adalah pribadi yang terkontrol, ia hanya pernah lepas kendali beberapa kali. Jarang sekali Jisung mampu melihat Hyunjin tertawa, menangis, atau ekspresi lainnya. Ia selalu menyembunyikan segala rautnya dari Jisung, namun tidak dari Felix.

"Pergi saja dulu." Jisung memberi sungging tipis berujung pilu.

.

.

.

"Hyunjin-_ah_, kamu ingat saat aku sembur air dari sungai ini. Terus kena buku Felix sampai basah?" Langkah membawanya menuju tengah sungai beku. Mengetuk-ngetuk lapisan es, memastikan bahwa itu aman.

"Saat itu tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menerjang kita, kan?" tanya Jisung, seakan memastikan ingatannya tak salah. Padahal kenyataannya ia tak pernah sekalipun melupakan hal yang dilakukan adiknya.

"Ayo pergi rumah sakit." Hyunjin yang berada di samping sungai, berangsur menuju tempat Jisung berada. Menariknya. Jisung menghempaskan tangan Hyunjin kasar. Ia berbaring, dingin es seakan menembusi mantel yang ia kenakan. Ribuan jarum seakan menghunjam pada tubuhnya. Jisung menunjuk jembatan kayu yang berada di atasnya. Membuat bayangan pada separuh tubuh.

"Dari situlah Felix terjatuh." Setitik bening jatuh, melesat turun menuju belakang rungu.

"Jisung, bangun." Hyunjin masih berusaha menarik Jisung bangun dan yang ditarik masihlah berontak.

"Mereka, para bajingan sialan. Memukulku sampai pingsan dan mendorong Felix jatuh." Akhirnya Jisung bangkit dan ia melanjuti perkataannya. "Tetapi yang bajingan sebenarnya bukan mereka, tapi diriku. Andai saja saat itu aku enggak ngajak Felix untuk--"

"Cukup. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Hyunjin menggandeng tangan Jisung agar si pemuda tak lari. Dan Jisung membentak jemarinya kasar.

"Hyunjin-_ah_, kenapa kamu enggak nangis? Aku tahu. Kamu pasti menyalahkanku juga, kan? Ternyata, aku memang sehina ini." Sebuah kepalan melayang ke pipi Jisung. Menyebabkannya tersungkur mengecupi es. Nyeri, dingin, dan sakit bersatu, menari-nari pada sekujur tubuh.

"Apa-apaan kamu itu." Hyunjin berkata dengan raut tak percaya.

"Kamu enggak tahu betapa kagetnya aku dengar kabar kalau Felix meninggal? Kamu enggak tahu rasanya hatiku seakan dicabik-cabik saat melihat makamnya? Kamu enggak tahu rasanya mau melampiaskan sesuatu dan enggak bisa--karena saat itu kamu sudah menggila dan aku merasa enggak seharusnya aku ikut menggila juga? Kamu tahu betapa marahnya aku melihatmu berpenampilan kayak gitu? Berambut panjang terus dikucir satu ke bawah dengan poni yang menutupi mata. Kenapa enggak sekaligus pakai kacamata bulat saja?" Hyunjin berjongkok, menarik kerah mantel Jisung. Matanya berkaca.

"Ingat Lee Jisung, kamu enggak bisa jadi Felix. Mau sebagaimana pun kamu berusaha, kamu tetap Jisung, bukan Felix."

Pada akhirnya Hyunjin beranjak pergi, meninggalkan dua patah kalimat.

"Aku tunggu kamu di mobil. Kalau sudah tenang, ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

**SEPERTI BIASA,** jemari berkutat dengan beberapa kuas sekaligus. Ketelatenan ini akan kau dapat tatkala jiwa seni menghampirimu dan memberikan segala cumbuan berkat ketekunan tiada henti. Masih ingat dirinya dengan kejadian saat itu. Oh tentu, bagaimana mungkin ia mampu melupakannya?

Malam itu. Cakrawala membentang legam. Para titik terang menunjukkan diri. Tidak hanya satu dua biji. Melainkan ribuan terpampang. Seakan hamparan pasir yang bercahaya--tentu, para bintang tak sebanyak itu. Pagi kala itu, Hyunjin memberi teleskop. Katanya; "Felix, kupinjamkan. Kalau bosan lihatlah para bintang beradu tatap. Membentuk konstelasi yang kau cintai." Dan Jisung yakin sebenarnya Hyunjin akan menambahkan kata panggilan manis yang tak pernah ia ucapkan depan Jisung. Namun, ia menahannya seraya mengacak surai adiknya yang sudah berantakan. Menatap seakan adiknya hanya satu-satunya manusia yang berada di permukaan bumi. Jisung hendak berkomentar akan betapa terlihat Hyunjin bagai budak yang terbuai dalam cinta (jika berhadapan dengan Felix, Hyunjin kesayangan kita akan menjadi puitis, huh), namun ia menutup mulut tatkala mendapati Felix menangkap Hyunjin dengan sorot penuh puja yang senada. Karena itu, ia berjanji kepada siapapun yang dapat mendengar isi hatinya. Ia akan melindungi keduanya insan tengah dilanda asmara, seorang diri.

Hari itu, tepatnya Hyunjin berangkat menuju kota asalnya, Seoul.

Andai saat itu Jisung tidak semangat menggebu-gebu. Andai kala itu, Jisung tak meminta Felix tuk mencoba teleskop di atas gunung yang dihubungi oleh jembatan dengan sungai di bawah yang sering mereka jadikan tempat bermain--hanya di gunung itulah para bintang akan mengecup satu sama lain, mempertontonkan para afeksi. Andai mereka tak bertemu para berandal sekolah pemabuk sialan. Andaikan saja saat itu Jisung memiliki kekuatan tuk menghajar mereka.

Barangkali adik kesayangannya tidak akan jatuh.

Hendak, Jisung meraih tangan Felix. Sebelum itu terjadi, salah satu dari mereka memukul tengkuknya dengan botol kaca. Rungu tak mampu menangkap apa pun, buram menghantui dan ia mati rasa. Apa yang Felix katakan kala itu? Apa kalimat terakhir yang ia ucap sebelum memberi senyum terakhir sebagai pertanda ia pasrah akan keadaan? Segalanya seolah melambat dan ia pun tumbang. Pergi selamanya. Tak mampu Jisung lupa, merah berbaur dengan deras air sungai mengalir. Katanya, kepala adiknya terhunjam bebatuan tajam di sana. Katanya, bukan hanya kepala saja, tubuh pun sedemikian gawat. Mereka memberi potret sang adik melalui sehelai kertas tebal. Berupa tubuh dingin tanpa jiwa. Jisung tak sanggup melihatnya, ia muntah setelahnya.

Napas Jisung tersekat mendapati objek gambarnya.

Raut adiknya yang sedang terjatuh menghantuinya. Felix menyunggingkan lengkungan antusias yang tampak akan menangis. Karena, alisnya menekuk ke atas.

Buru-buru Jisung mengambil kuas sebesar empat inci mencelupkan ke cat minyak senada membara. Kuas menggantung pada sisi kanan wajah tertera. Remuk. Sakit. Nyeri. Menghampiri ibarat jarum menusuki tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya dirunjam hujan jarum. Terlalu sering ia rasakan dan ia masih belum terbiasa. Sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, Jisung mencoret netra Felix. Sekarang adiknya tampak bahagia dengan kurva kedua sudut terangkat.

Sesak menghampiri. Jisung mencoba untuk mengambil oksigen. _Tidak_. Karbon dioksida seakan mengambil alih. Tiada oksigen di sekitar. Ia terjatuh, merangkak, kuas terlepas. Dalam keadaan meronta segala cat ikut tertumpah. Jisung berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Apa pun itu. _Tolong_. Tubuhnya bergetar, teramat. Segalanya terasa kebas, badannya seakan bukan miliknya dan tenggorokan sakit seolah dibakar.

Seseorang menghampiri mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia tampak panik sangat, Jisung dapat melihat ketakutan tak mendasar di dalam netranya. Hyunjin menggerakkan mulutnya. Apa yang ia katakan? Jisung tak mampu mendengarnya sungguh. Wajah ibunya adalah yang kedua ia tampak, sama seperti Hyunjin. Beliau tersorot cemas, hampir menangis.

Jisung berusaha melontarkan kata-kata lewat napas tersekat serta tiadanya bunyi yang menulusup ke rungu. Bibirnya bergerak kaku. Ia bahkan tak mampu mendengar suaranya sendiri. Namun, ia yakin hanya kalimat inilah yang terujar.

"Tolong aku."

.

.

.

"Kata dokter tadi itu serangan panik. Tapi aneh, katamu tadi kamu enggak bisa mendengar apa pun." Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Hyunjin mengulang perkataan dokter. Sama. Hanya saja kali ini diterjemahkan melalui bahasa Hyunjin. Laksana menyetir, ia mencari sela waktu tuk memberi Jisung secarik kertas, tepat ketika ketiga pijar hijau-kuning-merah berubah pendar membara.

Yang pertama Jisung dapati dari kertas berupa tabel jadwal bulanannya. Mulai dari urusan medis, waktu minum obat, dan jam bebas.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kutambah jadwal konseling."

"Enggak usah, Hyunjin-_ah_. Aku enggak sanggup berutang lagi denganmu. Lagi pula, selama aku menghilang aku enggak pernah dapat serangan panik."

"Pas kamu menghilang. Tolong dikutip. Sekarang kamu kena, kan?"

"Memangnya kalau aku ikut konseling. Jangka hidupku akan bertambah?" bisik Jisung sinis.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Itu fakta, Hyunjin-_ah_."

Satu sama lain tiada yang ingin melanjuti perbincangan. Jisung jauh lebih memilih menilik lingkungan yang ia sempat tinggalkan. Sedikit salju masih menempel pada sekitar. Rerumputan hijau mulai terlihat. Dedauan muda mencuat melalui tangkai-tangkai. Terlihat rapuh.

Ah, musim semi sudah memulai harinya.

.

.

.

**SETIAP HARI** tampak hampa, sebab hanya kegiatan itu saja yang berulang kali ia kerjakan. Aktivitas medis. Sakit kepala. Melukis. Di luar jendela, para gugusan kelopak merah muda berhamburan berkat sepoi halus, menerpa sekitar tanpa bentuk khusus. Terkesan lembut. Mengingatinya pada si penyebar kehangatan, mentarinya.

Kim Seungmin. Pemuda yang takkan pernah sirna dari benak.

Seungmin, seorang pekerja kantoran yang hobi membelikannya beberapa keik, terutama _cheesecake _yang tak pernah hilang dari tiga baris kue berjejer. Mungkin ia memang menyukai makanan manis, sama seperti Jisung. Selama tinggal bersama Seungmin, sang pemuda memiliki suara hangat nan halus. Beberapa kali, kalap bibirnya tertangkap basah mengalunkan beberapa lirik lagu. Bertema balada. Pernah sesekali Jisung mengusik dan menyuruhnya tuk bernyanyi lagi. Seungmin akan tersenyum lembut, berkata suaranya buruk dan ia malu.

Oleh sebab itu, tatkala Seungmin mendendangkan sejumlah lirik yang silih berganti. Jisung akan mendekati dalam diam, mengagumi suara Seungmin melalui rungu. Netra tertutup. Sungging tipis membelenggu. Nyanyian Seungmin mengingatkannya pada angin saat mahkota kembang beradu label cantik. Hamparan rumput hijau menyegarkan. Raksi tanah akan klorofil bersatu padu, agak membakar sebab baskara memuncak pada titik tertinggi.

Kecintaan Seungmin terhadap nyanyian tak hanya sampai di situ. Tak dipungkiri, sesekali ia menunggu Jisung terlelap, mengambil gitar yang tersembunyi di dalam lemari geser. Setiap petikan berangsur rupawan. Ia bersenandung lagu puja nan cinta. Barangkali itulah Seungmin yang terbebas, terindah--dalam netra Jisung. Memberi kecup bunga tidur kepada rungu, hingga ia terlelap, alunan tersebut masih mengelilingi seakan memberi sentuh cumbu pada otak.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Jisung bermimpi.

Delusi indah terproyek melalui pikiran. Ia, Felix, Hyunjin, dan Seungmin berada di hamparan lavendel menjulang tinggi, sekitar lima puluh senti. Mereka berlarian, bermain-main dengan gelak tawa yang takkan pernah sirna. Tertidur di atas rerumputan agak menguning, cakrawala menggelap seiring senja tenggelam. Tawa Jisung adalah yang paling keras. Karena ia terbebas dari segala belenggu, adiknya masih hidup, tidak ada sakit yang menghantui, sahabatnya tidak menyembunyikan emosi, dan mentarinya tak menyuarakan cemas berlebih. Ia bahagia. Sangat.

Sehingga di detik selanjutnya ia berbalik, tiada orang satu pun di sisinya. Tawa mengendur.

"Felix, kamu di mana?" Kehilangan adiknya mampu membuatnya berucap lirih seraya napas tersekat.

"Hyunjin-_ah_?" Ia mulai meraba-raba sekitar. Tiada rembulan menyinari buana, bintang seakan dibumihanguskan. Gelap gulita menghampiri seakan berujar bahwa dirinya sendiri. Bukan seakan lagi. Ia memang sebantang kara. Kini.

"Seungmin-_ah_?" Harapan akan penggilan kepada orang terakhir membuatnya terperosot sepenuhnya. Seolah terinjak-injak menembus organ, hampa nan sesak menghampiri bagai hembus dingin mengecupi kulit. Bening takkan mampu ia bendung.

Kata seseorang; kau takkan takut sesuatu, sebelum hal tersebut menghampiri menjerumuskanmu dalam jeruji besi terkunci. Kau terjebak. Meneriakkan kata tolong berkali-kali, namun tiada yang akan datang. Di saat itulah kau sadar. Kau sendirian. Rasa kesepian membunuh perlahan, seumpama nadi kau iris. Membiarkan merah bercecaran, membasahi, menggenang sekitar. Sehingga akhir hayat tetesan terakhir meluncur jatuh.

Kau mati. Sia-sia. Karena tercekik kesepian.

Jisung meneriaki nama kawanan. Berlari namun,_ oh tidak_. Larinya lambat. Lambat sekali. Berlari dalam gelap tiada temaran, seakan berada di tengah laut tiada kompas. Lucu, Jisung masih berlari di titik ia ingin muntah, paru-parunya seolah ingin ikut dikeluarkan. Pada akhirnya Jisung dengan sibak air mata berurai, teriakkan sampai pada puncak tertinggi suaranya serak parau, tenggorokan kering sangat, gatal barangkali akan terkikis sakit akan gema yang ia keluarkan. Rasa takut kehilangan menggentayangi. Ia terjatuh, tumbang. Dan tak mampu bangkit.

Seluruhnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia sendirian.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya yang membangunkannya adalah Seungmin. Jelas, ia khawatir.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Seungmin, mentarinya. Terlihat ingin menangis juga. Ia mengusap setiap jejak air mata pada pipi Jisung. Percuma, beningnya bagai hujan. Hujan deras yang bahkan Jisung tak mengerti bagaimana cara menghentikannya.

"Seungmin-ah, aku--" Lehernya ditekan oleh asam yang berlimpah. _Asam_, mengerumuni tubuhnya ibarat semut bertemu tatap dengan gula. Asam menaik hingga puncak ia tak mampu melakukan apapun. Jantungnya seakan diremas berulang kali dengan asam yang menetesi. Perutnya terlilit, berkontraksi. Dinding-dinding rahang pun sedemikian. Berkali-kali ia menarik ingus yang nyaris terkeluar. Seungmin berbaik hati mengambilkan tisu--lagi pula sejak kapan Seungmin tidak baik hati?

Kendati legam masih merajai cakrawala, Jisung berasumsi masihlah jam satu atau dua. Seungmin terlihat lelah. Apakah ia telah selesai bernyanyi dari tadi? Entah, Jisung tak tahu jawabannya. Seungmin duduk di samping, menggenggam tangannya. Memberi sungging bak mentari akan tenggelam. Membisikkan serangkaian kalimat.

"Menangislah jika itu sulit untukmu. Berceritalah kalau kamu ingin. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

Hujan Jisung jatuh lebih lebat, lebih derita akan tersentuh dengan pernyataan terlontar, isak pelan mengalun bagai durjana yang jera akibat tindak tanduknya. Ditariknya tangan Seungmin mendekat, cukup dekat, jemarinya menyentuh kening Jisung. Ia menunduk dengan penyesalan. Terlena dengan segalanya.

Lelah menghampiri. Perlahan mereka tertidur bersampingan, kendati kedua pasang tangan dengan jari-jari terpaut satu sama lain. Hangat, Jisung yakin dirinya tersungging tipis berseling sungai mengalir--menerjun ke muara, tatkala terlelap.

Para jemari yang bertautan selaku memberitahu; kau tak sendirian, aku masih ada di sini.

Dan sekarang tiada tangan yang akan menggenggamnya.

.

.

.

Jisung mengerjap berulang kali. Helaian rambutnya mengumpal pada tangannya, terseok-seok pada jemari. Tatkala ia menyibaknya pelan. Pandangannya jatuh pada cermin dan ia hampir tak mengenali sosok pemuda di depannya.

Tubuhnya memang kurus. Tapi sekarang jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Mana punggung tegapnya dulu? Mengapa sekarang tampak bagai lansia rapuh? Dulu ada daging pada pipinya, mengapa sekarang bukan daging melainkan tulang pipi yang menonjol? Sekitar netra seakan gelap terbakar.

Ia terlihat tua.

Jisung mengakhiri sesi di kamar mandi, berangsur menuju kamar. Pinggul belakang mendarat pada kursi kayu pendek. Easel dengan kanvas tepat di depan wajah. Kaleng-kaleng cat minyak terbuka. Meraih salah satu kuas berbentuk persegi di antara sekian banyak--berbeda variasi dan bentuk, tentu. Mencelupnya pada cat berwarna jingga dan sedikit merah.

Dan ia mulai melukis. Lagi. Dalam kesepian.

.

.

.

**TOPI RAJUTAN** terkesan hangat berwarna biru tua adalah hal yang pertama Hyunjin pasangkan pada kepalanya--yang kini botak, Jisung mencukurnya sebab terlalu banyak yang merontok. Kian hari berlalu, tubuhnya semakin lemah. Kini, ia bahkan harus menggunakan kursi roda, setidaknya Jisung merasa beruntung Yang Maha Kuasa masih memperbolehkannya mengangkat kuas. Mencoret kanvas, memberi sentuhan yang hanya dia sendiri yang mampu beri.

Hari ini, ia dan Hyunjin memutuskan mengunjungi pemahkaman adiknya. Untuk kali pertama setelah ia berpulang dan lucunya, Jisung masih tak yakin dirinya sudah siap. Rasanya peristiwa Felix terjatuh baru saja terjadi kemarin. Hatinya masih belum mati.

Hyunjin mendorong kursi roda dan dirinya memegang sebuket bunga krisan. Untuk Felix. Hijau, segalanya hijau. Yang kentara di antara hijau hanyalah batu nisan berjejer rapi. Hyunjin tampaknya sering kemari, sebab ia tak kesulitan menemukan mahkam adiknya di antara baris perbaris. Nisannya terukir jelas nama: LEE FELIX. Dan Jisung tidak ingin membaca tanggal adiknya pergi serta ayat rohani yang tertera.

"Hyunjin_-ah_, bantu aku turun," pinta Jisung.

"Enggak usah aneh-aneh."

"_Bantu aku turun_!" Jisung meninggikan suaranya, Hyunjin berjengit sedetik. Lalu membantu Jisung turun dari kursi rodanya. Persetan dengan segalanya, Jisung merangkak--menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Akhirnya, ia dapat menyentuh adiknya. Seluruh tubuhnya kotor--karena rerumputan lembab. Ia memeluk batu nisan seakan itu adiknya. Suhu tubuh adiknya hangat, bukan dingin. Tiada detak di sana. Permukaan kulit adiknya tak sekasar ini. Tiada deru napas. Nisan itu mati, tidak _hidup_.

"Felix, aku kembali. Maafkan aku tidak mengunjungimu selama ini. Di dalam dingin sekali, bukan? Apakah kau kesepian? Apa di sana ada orang yang mampu kau ajak untuk membahas astronomi tercintamu? Hei, mengapa kau sedingin ini? ... jawab dong. _Hei_ ...." Bening berjatuh dari netra Jisung dan ia menggigit bibir, menahan segala jeritan yang ingin ia keluarkan. "Mengapa kau yang harus pergi? Merindukanmu bisa membuatku mati."

Hyunjin membiarkan Jisung memeluk nisan, menitik bening di batu. Membasahi diri dengan segala cairan yang keluar dari mata dan hidung. "Tenang saja, aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi. Dan kau tidak akan kesepian lagi."

Lee Jisung mengukir senyum lebar, palsu.

.

.

.

Setelah Hyunjin meminta Jisung bangkit--yang tentu ditolak mentah-mentah, namun akhirnya Jisung mengikuti permintaan Hyunjin. Sebab, suara Hyunjin melemah seiring permintaannya dan tangannya menutup kedua netranya, terdengar suara isak pelan, agak tertahan--ia menangis dan tak biasanya Jisung melihat Hyunjin menangis.

Mereka keluar dari kawasan pemahkaman. Hyunjin mendorong kursi roda. Samar-samar Jisung dapat mendengar suara seseorang dan ia terkejut. Karena tahu, siapa pemilik suara itu.

"_Annyeong haseyo_. Hmm, apakah anda kenal dengan seorang pelukis yang bernama Han Jisung? Ah! Dia memiliki adik kembar--aku tidak tahu namanya--tapi adiknya memiliki bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Tinggi Jisung sekitar di atas telingaku sedikit. Pipinya berisi--"

Mataharinya.

Jisung tersenyum tipis, suaranya masih hangat dan setenang itu. Walau terselip nada panik di dalamnya.

"Jisung, pemuda itu." Ia tahu siapa yang sedang Hyunjin tunjuk. "Dia yang berada di lukisanmu, kan? Lukisan yang sudah sekitar sebulan dan kamu masih belum bisa selesaikan."

"Iya, namanya Kim Seungmin."

"Dan dia mencarimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Tunggu di sini, aku mau panggil dia."

"Jangan!" Jisung menahan kursi roda. Berbalik, menatap Hyunjin. Sorot itu terluka.

"Kenapa?" Hyunjin tidak mengerti. Kentara sekali bahwa Jisung memiliki perasaan tersendiri kepada Seungmin. Yang pertama; wajahnya terlihat lembut tatkala mendengar suara Seungmin. Kedua; beberapa kali dalam tidurnya, Jisung menggumamkan nama "Seungmin_-ah_". Ketiga; Jisung tidak melukis seseorang yang tak membekas di hatinya.

"Aku enggak butuh seseorang menangis lagi. Aku enggak mau dia melihat diriku _sekacau_ ini. Aku hanya butuh dia ingat kalau diriku sebagai pemuda yang sehat. Bukan sakit-sakitan. Dan ... aku enggak mau sakit hati melihat ekspresinya nanti. Aku juga enggak yakin dia bakal tahu kalau ini aku .... Aku berubah, Hyunjin-_ah_." Iya, Jisung berubah. Seungmin tidak akan mengenal pemuda bungkuk, berwajah tua--ia tampak tua sekali lewat cermin. Kurus kering, tampak seperti tulang yang berbalut kulit. Pipinya tirus--terlalu tirus. Sekitar netranya gelap, seakan terlalu banyak malam menghampiri dan ia tak mampu terlelap.

"Jangan menyesal."

"Enggak akan."

Pada akhirnya Hyunjin memilih mengikuti Jisung. Mereka pun melewati pemuda yang tengah bertanya-tanya. Jisung tidak tahu apa ia harus merasa lega karena suara Seungmin menjauh, hampir senyap. Atau justru ia bersedih, karena itulah terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

.

.

.

Lukisan _Matahariku--My Sunshine_\--hampir jadi. Hanya tertinggal sentuhan terakhir. Kedua sudut di bibirnya membentuk lengkungan. Seungmin yang sedang tersenyum lebar, tatkala baskara akan turun. Memberi sentuh gelap pada semesta. Seungmin terlihat bahagia, wajahnya berbayang akan siluet. Barangkali Seungmin melupakan bahwa dirinya sempat tersenyum seperti ini, tak apa, biarkan Jisung mengingatnya hingga akhir hayatnya. Menangkap kilasan ini dan memenjarakannya dalam bentuk lukisan.

Pada saat itu, mereka ke pantai bersama. Seungmin yang menyetir pastinya, perjalanan yang agak jauh membuat Jisung tertidur. Mengabaikan segala pemandangan di luar jendela. Tatkala Jisung membuka netranya sedikit, Seungmin menatapnya. Menghentikan mobil, memperhatikan dirinya terlelap. Sesekali bermain dengan rambutnya yang sebahu.

"Aku menyukaimu." Jisung yakin dirinya tak salah dengar. Iya, ia yakin seratus persen. Lalu, Seungmin terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin, lebih dari kata 'suka', aku menginginkanmu berada di sampingku setiap saat. Menginginkanmu tetap berada di apartemenku; melukis; makan; dan tidur--ya, kegiatan sehari-harimu. Menginginkanku tuk menggenggam tanganmu, tatkala malam merajai dan kau frustrasi karena tak mampu tertidur. Aku pengecut, karena hanya bisa berkata seperti begitu kamu terlelap. Tapi aku tahu, suatu saat nanti kamu pasti akan pergi. Kita hanya orang asing yang melengkapi satu sama lain. Kedua orang yang kesepian. Kau masih memiliki keluarga, aku juga punya--walau aku memilih untuk pergi. Hei, apa kita bisa tetap bersama selamanya?"

_Tidak bisa, aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Untuk selamanya._

Hangat napas menerpa Jisung, mereka terpaut sejenak. Kecupan singkat, Jisung berusaha agar tak terkesiap. Deru mesin mobil terdengar, Seungmin menyetir pelan-pelan dalam senyap. Tiada ucapan yang terlontar darinya, siang menjadi saksi bisu mereka. Dan Jisung masih berpura-pura terlelap. Seakan tiada hal yang terjadi.

.

.

.

**"OKE SATU,** dua, tiga. Aku mulai ya."

  
Hyunjin mengatur ketinggian tripod agar cocok dengan posisi Jisung. Ia berusaha duduk walau lemah, kasur disetel Hyunjin sehingga ia dapat duduk dengan nyaman, walau tak senyaman dulu pastinya. Jisung mengamati sekitar, kamar yang telah ia naungi selama sebulan--mungkin lebih, entahlah Jisung tak ingat kapan tepatnya ia masuk. Yang ia tahu hanyalah waktu berlalu, detik-detik menghampiri, tubuhnya semakin lemah--_lemah sekali,_ beberapa kali ia berusaha makan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri dan selalu berakhir piring jatuh menumpahkan segala isinya, ini membuatnya sadar; tangannya takkan mampu memegang kuas lagi--dan semakin kurus sekarang berupa tulang berbalutan kulit yang menunggu ajal datang menumpaskan. Hatinya mencelos tatkala memikirkannya, lukisan terakhirnya "_My Sunshine_\--Matahariku" hanya butuh sentuhan terakhir, seharusnya ia telah menyelesaikannya sebelum ia menanjak ke ruang putih ini--namun, lagi-lagi serangan panik membawanya kali ini diiringi lontaran dokter yang berujar, "Ia takkan bertahan lama lagi"--dan napas Jisung tersekat mendengarnya, melupakan cara menarik oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbon dioksida seketika. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia mengetahuinya. Dan ia mengira ia telah menerimanya. Sekarang sekon-sekon berlalu takkan mampu berhenti dan ia terhenyak tatkala mengetahui kematian semakin dekat. Ketakutan menguasainya. Benar kata Hyunjin, ia tak siap pergi. Ia masih ingin bersama ibu: menikmati setiap belai kasih sayangnya. Ia masih ingin bersama Hyunjin: sahabat seperjuangnya, mereka telah melewati masa-masa kesulitan bersama--walau pada akhirnya Jisung melarikan diri, tetapi kini ia tak tega membiarkan Hyunjin menanggung beban yang sama. Ia masih ingin bertemu Seungmin: berujar bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan takkan pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

Dan itu takkan pernah terjadi. _Terimalah kenyataan Lee Jisung, kau akan mati._ Jisung menggigit bibirnya menahan erangan frustasi penuh maaf.

"_Eomma_, ini anakmu Jisung-_ah_." Ia berusaha tersenyum lembut, menunjukkan kepada ibunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Hatinya seakan disobek-sobek tatkala memikirkan reaksi ibunya melihat dirinya di layar, telah pergi meninggalkan beliau.

"_Eomma_ pada saat kecil pernah memberitahuku dan Felix, '_Jangan pernah membiarkan yang berambut putih mengantarkan yang berambut hitam pergi_', lalu memeluk kami." Jisung berusaha menatap ke arah kamera, menyembunyikan isak tangis yang tengah menghampiri, netranya berbening--sebentar lagi akan menetes, membasahi pipinya lalu bergulir hingga titik ia takkan mampu meluncur lagi.

"Maafkan kami berdua tak mampu menepatinya, kini _Eomma_ harus mengantarkan kepergianku sama seperti mengantar kepergian Felix." Jisung tak mampu menahannya tubuhnya seakan ditumpah asam, nyeri menguasainya--bening pun meleleh.

"_Eo-eomma_, maafkan anakmu yang durhaka ini." Pada akhir Jisung terisak, ia gagal memperlihatkan kepada ibunya. Memperlihatkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Memperlihatkan bahwa ia mampu menerima kematian dengan baik. Ia tidak. Bagaimana nasib ibunya nanti tatkala ia tak ada? Apakah ibu akan banting tulang bekerja sana-sini? Apakah ibu akan makan dengan benar? Segala pertanyaan apa yang akan terjadi pada sang ibu kelak membuat Jisung semakin tak tega. _Apakah ia benar-benar harus pergi?_

Seketika ia ingat, pernah sekali ia meninggalkan ibu sendiri melawan kesepian. Selama setengah tahun, tanpa kabar. Barangkali jikalau Jisung meninggal saat itu pun beliau takkan tahu. Tiada jejak yang Jisung taruh untuk beliau cari, seakan serbuk bintang dihempas angin keji, berhambur tak menyisakan apa pun. Jisung ingat Hyunjin berkata jikalau sang ibu demi dirinya--si durhaka, menyebar brosur atas hilangnya dirinya tatkala musim panas--waktu di mana ia pergi. Beberapa kali jatuh pingsan, dan hati Jisung seakan dibelah berulang kali. Segalanya yang beliau lakukan hanya demi dirinya. _Dirinya_. Jisung tahu mengapa sang ibu tak melapornya kepada pihak kepolisian, karena ia yakin Jisung takkan pernah suka dipaksa. Hyunjin juga berujar bahwa ibu sering ke pemahkaman Felix dan memeluk nisan seraya menangis pilu di dalam keheningan.

Hal pertama yang ibu lakukan tatkala Jisung sampai rumah adalah menamparnya. Satu tamparan itu tak sesakit yang Jisung duga. Di detik itulah Jisung sadar. Ibunya tak lagi muda. Kulitnya tak sekencang dulu. Putih mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Jisung pun jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan beliau. Ibunya tak sekokoh dulu lagi, kini beliau serupa kaca rapuh yang akan hancur apabila terjatuh. Setelah menamparnya ibu menangis, memeluk Jisung dengan erat, erat sekali.

Kini Jisung teringat kali pertama ia divonis tumor otak.

"Eomma ._.. aku tidak ingin mengikuti perawatan."_

_"Kenapa Jisung_-ah?" _Ibu menatap Jisung tak percaya. Kecewa terpapar jelas lewat kedua netra tua tersebut._

_"Felix kesepian, aku tak bisa lagi membiarkannya seorang diri."_

_"Kalau begitu, _Eomma _bagaimana_ _Jisung-_ah?"

_Dan Jisung hanya membalas sang ibu yang hampir menangis dengan senyum tipis. Keesokan harinya, ia pergi dari rumah._

Jisung meneguk ludah berulang kali--berusaha tidak memekik, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke selimut. "Sekali lagi _Eomma_, Jisung minta maaf."

.

.

.

"Kali ini untuk adikku, separuh jiwaku." Ia tersenyum kikuk. "Aku tahu kau takkan mendengarnya Felix, tetapi ini untukmu dari _Hyung_ terpayah sedunia." Netra Jisung sudah tak merah--mengingat tadi ia menangis parah sekali.

"Felix, kau ingat apa yang kita lakukan dulu bersama? Dulu waktu kita masih kecil, rasa penasaran kita terhadap dunia ini besar sekali. Kita selalu bertanya 'Mengapa kita tak punya _Appa_ sedangkan anak-anak lain ada?'. Kita selalu iri dengan anak yang sedang bermain dengan _Appa_-nya di taman, sedangkan kita hanya berdua. _Eomma_ pun tak bisa menemani kita sepanjang waktu, beliau butuh bekerja agar kita bisa mandapatkan makanan yang layak, agar kita memiliki baju bersih untuk diganti, agar kita hidup dengan _layak_. Pernah kita bertanya perkara _Appa_ terhadap _Eomma_ dan _Eomma_ hanya mampu memeluk kita seraya menangis, meminta maaf karena tidak mampu memberikan keluarga yang utuh." Kalimat selanjutnya Jisung benar-benar ingin menahannya, karena ia tahu Felix akan sedih tatkala mendengarnya. Tetapi, ia tetap harus ucapkan.

"Felix, inilah cara kita membalas _Eomma_. _Eomma_ yang selalu menahan segalanya sendiri, bertingkah layaknya beliau tak butuh siapa pun untuk melindungi kita--cukup beliau sendiri. _Eomma_ yang selalu menangis pada malam hari setelah menidurkan kita. _Eomma_ yang selalu berujar beliau tak lapar dan selalu memberikan kita porsi makanan terbanyak, padahal perutnya berbunyi saat itu--_haha_." Ia berusaha tertawa, tawa aneh karena ini membuatnya tambah ingin melebur satu bersama bening.

"Kita membalas dengan pergi terlebih dahulu. Durhaka sekali."

Jisung memberi tanda kepada Hyunjin untuk menghentikan rekaman. Lalu mengangguk untuk rekaman selanjutnya.

"Enggak mau istirahat dulu?" Hyunjin bertanya.

"Sekarang saja. Karena aku enggak yakin masih ada kesempatan." Hyunjin menjengit, kemudian ia kembali tenang.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Yang terakhir untuk Seungmin-_ah_, matahari yang telah kutinggalkan."

.

.

.

**"HANYA ITU?"**

Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang Seungmin lontarkan tatkala Hyunjin usai bercerita. Posisi mereka belum berubah, keduanya masih duduk saling berhadapan. Seungmin tak tahu apa reaksi yang seharusnya ia ekspresikan. Ia mencari Han Jisung selama lima tahun. Ah ... lima tahun yang sia-sia. Dan kini ia tak mampu menahan jerit-jeritan di hati yang berujar jangan percaya. Jisung masih hidup. Masih ... _hidup_. Memikirkan kata terakhir Seungmin melupakan cara bernapas. Bagaimana bisa selama setengah tahun hidup bersama pemuda itu dan Seungmin tidak tahu apa yang tengah dideritanya. Haha, jago sekali Jisung membohonginya. Pertama dari nama. Kedua, ia berujar seakan adiknya masih ada. Ketiga, hei Jisung kau tak sebatang kara seperti dirinya bukan? Kau masih memiliki keluarga yang menunggumu berpulang dan kaulah yang mendorong mereka sejauh mungkin. Keempat, tega sekali Lee Jisung, membiarkan Kim Seungmin mencarimu seakan dirinya manusia tak waras sedunia--rasanya mau menggila mencarimu.

"Hyunjin-_ssi_, Ji-Jisung masih hidup, bukan?" Nama Jisung seakan kutukan yang tak ingin Seungmin ucapkan. Walau pertanyaannya bermaksud menyakinkan diri jikalah Jisung masih ada. Tetapi otaknya tak mampu berhenti menyerukan bahwa Jisung telah tiada. Pemuda itu pergi, kali ini tak pergi menyisakan teka-teki. _Ia pergi untuk selamanya._

"Maafkan aku, Seungmin-_ssi_." Hyunjin menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya. "Jisung telah pergi dua tahun yang lalu."

_Jangan bercanda Lee Jisung. Mengapa dirimu pergi tatkala aku berhasil? Mengapa kau meminta aku mencarimu, jikalau pada akhirnya kau pergi? Masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Apa hal yang kau lihat tatkala netramu memandang jauh sekali, memandang suatu hal yang tak mampu kujangkau? Apa yang selalu membuatmu berwajah seakan dirimu terjerat dalam rantai derita? Apa yang selalu membuatmu kecewa tatkala wajahku terpacu terlampaui dekat denganmu? Apa makna semburat senja hangat yang menyelimuti pipimu tatkala kau tertidur begitu jemariku menyusuri suraimu? _Benak Seungmin berkecamuk.

"Hei, Lee Jisung canda ini tak lagi lucu. Aku masih banyak pertanyaan untukmu." Emosi ini terlalu berat untuk ia terima. Segala informasi yang masuk, kisah Jisung sebegitu ia meninggalkan Seungmin. Tumor otak sialan yang merengut. Netranya bertumpah ruang bening--dan ia yakin bening ini takkan berhenti secepat itu. Padahal hari ini ia ingin sekali memeluk Jisung. Memberitahunya dengan sungging lebar bahwa ia mengetahui arti dari catatan kecil itu. Memberitahu kepada Jisung untuk bersamanya, selamanya. Dan Seungmin mmbayangkan reaksi Jisung: tersenyum tipis, membalas pelukannya, namun tak menjawab keinginannya. Kini itu hanya delusif belaka yang takkan mungkin terjadi.

Dan yang mampu Hyunjin lakukan hanyalah membiarkan pemuda asing--satu-satunya yang pernah Jisung ucapkan namanya dengan sedemikian lembut, seakan hanya ialah yang terpantul di dalam netra Jisung--itu menangis.

.

.

.

"Ini," Seungmin menerima sebuah _flashdisk_ yang diserahkan oleh Hyunjin, "Hal yang ingin Jisung sampaikan padamu, ada di situ."

"Ah, Hyunjin-_ssi_."

"Iya?"

"Aku ingin mendengar beberapa kisah tentang Jisung lagi, bolehkah kau menceritakannya?" Mereka bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon yang menyentuh pinggang. Menikmati mentari turun, memberi rona jingga pada dunia. Lalu mentari tersebut akan digantikan oleh gelap yang akan membuat siapa pun terlena dengan bulan tergantung dan bintang-bintang menghiasi. Dan Seungmin percaya ada bintang teredup di sana yang menunggunya, tuk ditemukan.

"Aku mengenalnya karena kami teman sekolah semenjak SMP. Kami bisa berteman, disebabkan dirinya yang mulai berbincang padaku. Dia seorang pelukis yang usil, sering mengerjai ke--_maksudku_ Felix--" dari cara Hyunjin menyebut nama Felix, ada kesedihan dan kelembutan tiada tara. Karena setiap kali Hyunjin berujarkan sesuatu selalu terkesan kaku tegas, namun berbeda jikalau hal itu berkaitan dengan sosok Lee Felix. Itulah yang demikian Seungmin tangkap "--seperti membasahi tubuhnya begitu kami berdua main di sungai sedangkan Felix membaca buku menunggu kami. Pernah juga ia sengaja mencampurkan kecap asin pada teh Felix. Ia juga pernah pacaran dengan seseorang, tetapi mereka tak menyukai satu sama lain. Gadis itu berpacaran dengan Jisung untuk menghilangkan rumor bahwa ia seorang non-hetero. Tetapi hubungan mereka malah menjadi teman dekat. Jisung adalah orang yang sering membuat orang lain tertawa, namun menyimpan kesedihan seorang diri. Dan satu-satunya orang yang ia mampu berbagi kesedihan adalah Felix."

"Dan adiknya telah pergi," lanjut Seungmin.

Seungmin merasa miris. Dari situ ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jisung berubah sebab emosi negatif yang terkumpul terus-menerus. Adiknya telah pergi, ia berusaha agar dapat melepaskan adiknya. Tetapi, ia hidup dengan bayang-bayang adiknya setiap hari, diliputi rasa bersalah karena Felix jatuh dari jembatan tepat di depannya. Dan ia tak mampu menolongnya. Segalanya semakin menjadi tatkala ia mendapatkan berita tumor otak yang diderita. Rasanya Seungmin ingin menangis lagi. Walau begitu, ia takkan melakukannya. Jisung akan sedih.

"Hyunjin-_ssi_," panggil Seungmin. Sedari tadi ada pertanyaan yang timbul dibenaknya, namun ia masih belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan. Ia merasa, inilah saatnya.

"Iya?"

"Felix_-ssi_ adalah siapa untukmu?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya hal itu?" Hyunjin terperanjat atas pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba.

"Dari caramu mengucapkan namanya, kau terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda."

"Seketahuan itu?"

Seungmin mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Banget."

"Dia ... kejoraku." Baru kali ini Hyunjin tersenyum selama pembicaraan mereka. Sunggingan merana.

Setelah itu tiada konversasi yang muncul dari mereka. Mereka dibaluti oleh keheningan, hanya desir angin malam yang memecah sunyi. Mereka tenggelam memandangi cakrawala, tenggelam dalam benak masing-masing, memikirkan sosok kembar. Sang kakak untuk Seungmin dan si adik untuk Hyunjin.

.

.

.

"_Halo, Seungmin-ah. Ini aku Han Jisung. Haha_," tokoh di dalam rekaman menggaruk kepalanya yang dibaluti topi rajut. Ia terlihat kurus, kurus sekali--sampai-sampai Seungmin menangis melihatnya. "_Sebenarnya nama asliku Lee Jisung, kau pasti sulit menemukanku, 'kan_?"

_Sangat, sampai mau gila rasanya._

"_Maafkan aku_." Kali ini ia menunduk sedalam-dalamnya di layar, Seungmin dapat melihat dirinya mengusahakan diri agar tak menangis. "_Aku banyak berbohong padamu. Aku tak memberitahu perkara penyakitku padamu. Aku juga sengaja mengabaikan perasaanmu yang terlalu kentara. Karena aku tahu Seungmin_-ah, _kita takkan pernah bisa. Hidupku hanya tersisa sebentar_." Jisung tersenyum lembut. "_Aku tidak ingin kau menangis_."

Seungmin menduga ia keracunan zat asam. Karena hati, netra, mulut, dan hidung seakan dikepung oleh asam tersebut. Jisung, lihatlah Seungmin tetap menangis.

"_Seungmin_-ah, _aku menderita tumor otak. Aku masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita di jalanan pada saat malam hari dan kaulah satu-satunya yang peduli kepada orang asing sepertiku. Seungmin_-ah, _kau dulu pernah berkata bahwa kau sempat ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi namun kau tak mampu meraihnya sebab terlalu takut akan mimpi yang besar itu. Sebagai penggemarmu, aku ingin berujar 'Aku mencintai suaramu lebih dari apa pun yang ada di dunia ini_'. _Barangkali ini terlalu berlebihan_. _Seungmin-_ah, _aku selalu ingat dengan masakanmu, memang enak tapi kurang asin. Aku juga ingat detik-detik kau membiarkanku memelukmu untuk melampiaskan segala bentuk frustasiku. Aku takkan pernah lupa jemarimu yang bermain dengan rambut panjangku kala itu. Maaf, rambut itu rontok tak karuan sehingga harus kucukur. Aku ingat segalanya tentangmu Seungmin_-ah, _sebagaimana netramu berbinar begitu melihat bintang-bintang dan ... ya_ ... _diriku_."

Pipi Jisung bersemu.

"_Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin kuucapkan_." Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sungging terlebar yang pernah ada.

"_Terima kasih telah ada untukku dan terima kasih telah menemukan bintang bermagnitudo enam, Mentariku_."

▪︎▪︎▪︎

**NIGTH OF SIXTH MAGNITUDE STAR-** _END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah menghabiskan waktu kalian di sini. Saya sangat mengapresiasikan jejak-jejak yang kalian tinggalkan dan saya juga berterima kasih jikalau kalian menangkap makna dari kisah ini.
> 
> -sampai jumpa kembali,
> 
> Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> ▪︎Halo, ini adalah work pertamaku di Ao3. Jikalau ada kritik dan saran, saya akan amat sangat berterima kasih apabila disampaikan secara sopan.


End file.
